No me olvides nunca
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: "Algunos de mis hispanos parlante fans me han pedido que tradujera este fic en español, así que mi buena amiga Consti Grandchester lo esta haciendo de buena voluntad. Muchas gracias Consti! vas a hacer muy felices a los fans de CC en español." Después de la ruptura, Terry le escribe una carta a Candy; ¿ella le ira a responder? Escribí esto con mi amiga mrscage. ¡Disfrútenla!
1. Chapter 1

_**No me olvides**_

_**Letter 1 carta 1**_

_**Querida Candy:**_  
_**No sé cómo empezar esta carta… es la quinta vez que empiezo a escribir, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, pero cada vez parecen, ¡falsas, o no adecuadas! Decidí escribirte tan directamente como puedo, dejando de lado todas las palabras corteses. Lo siento Pecas si esta carta te shockea, si no es como las que solías recibir de Albert, Georges o la Hermana María y la señorita Pony.**_

_**No sé si sigues los diarios pero tuve algunas dificultades después del día en que me dejaste en ese hospital… deje el teatro y todo atrás y fui a chicago a buscarte. Pero supongo que fui un cobarde, solía pensar que era fuerte y valiente pero los eventos pasados me mostraron que tan débil puedo ser… estaba ahí, viéndote trabajar en la Clínica Feliz (el nombre de la clínica te queda bien, donde mas podría trabajar mi alegre Tarzan!), estabas siempre sonriente. Tú me diste el coraje de volver a mi vida. Si tú podías lidiar con todo en tu vida, me dije a mi mismo, yo también podía con las cosas malas también. ¡Tu vida fue más dura que la mía pero nunca te rendiste! Verte ahí, tu cara sonriente me hizo dar cuenta que tenía una obligación que cumplir.**_

_**Han sido cinco meses desde entonces, tome mi trabajo de vuelta, estoy brillando como estrella de Broadway una vez más. Volví a mí deber… Susana es feliz, ella está mejorando todo los días. Mantengo la promesa que e hice. Me casare con ella el año que viene. Empezamos hacer los arreglos. No tengo el corazón para casarme con ella pero supongo este es el rol que el destino quiere que interprete. Lo interpretare. Después de todo ¡soy un actor! Y Susana es una buena chica, ella me salvo, le debo tanto…**_

_**¡Me tomo tres meses decidirme a escribirte… Candy! Dime, ¿te gustaría que estuviéramos en contacto? ¿Por cartas? Trato de ser fuerte pero sin vos siendo parte de mi vida no puedo lidiar con esto. Me hiciste abrir mi corazón, me hiciste destruir las paredes que construí alrededor de mi mismo para protegerme y ahora ya no eres parte de mi vida. Te necesito ahí incluso si ya no puedo verte otra vez. Pero ¿Quién sabe?, mientras que estemos vivos, tal vez nos encontremos otra vez… ¿sería mucho pedirte que me respondieras? No podemos tener los sueños que teníamos, no puedo tenerte como esposa…pero quiero tener tu amistad al menos… no puedo escuchar tu voz tal vez pero podría leer algunas palabras de ti… ¿Qué dices? ¿quieres que sea tu amigo? Se que tienes una vida ocupada, que tú misma construiste. Tal vez te cases pronto, me casare pronto. Pero si pudieras encontrar el tiempo para escribirme una carta de vez en cuando, si pudiera ser parte de tu vida, si pudiera tener noticias tuyas, estaría completo de nuevo… sin ti en mi vida, sentiría que mi otra mitad está perdida. No quiero tener este gran agujero dentro de mí. ¿Me escribirías de vuelta?**_  
_**Si tu no respondes esta carta, prometo no volver a molestarte ya, solo quiero agradecerte por los recuerdos que compartimos. Eres la razón de los cambios en mi, si soy más responsable ahora, si considero los sentimientos de otros antes que los míos, es por ti. Me hiciste una mejor persona… una mejor persona que sufre mucho.**_  
_**Esperando tu respuesta,**_

_**Con amor,**_

_**Tu amigo Terry.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chicago**_

_**Querido Terry:**_

_**Recibí tu carta casi tres meses más tarde, ya que la enviaste a la Clinica Feliz y ya no trabajo ahí, fui al hogar de Pony por un tiempo, luego, fui a vivir con Albert a la mansión de Chicago. Fui a la clínica feliz para hacer una donación, y el doctor Martin me dio tu carta. Mis manos estaban temblando cuando la tome. Reconocí tu letra de inmediato. Me lleve la carta a casa y no la abrí. Voy a ser honesta, estuve tentada a tirarla al fuego y nunca leerla. Abrí mi biblia y la puse adentro.**_

_**Un día vi en el diario que estabas triunfando en Broadway y de que estabas comprometido y de repente me sentí mal. He tratado de ser valiente desde que nos separamos en esas malditas escaleras del hospital… me tomo toda la fuerza del mundo dejarte Terry… todos mis sueños se rompieron en pedazos en pocas horas… Nosotros nos conocimos, nos acercamos cada vez más, nos enamoramos… nos vimos forzados a separarnos… por fin teníamos planes juntos y todo desapareció en el aire… quería tanto estar contigo Terry. Era mi sueño. Ver el diario con tu compromiso rompió mi corazón. Me sorprendí; pensé que ya lo había superado, pero aparentemente no… después de todo este tiempo aun estoy dolida y todavía estoy celosa de ella. Ella es la que te ve todos los días cuando yo tengo que mirar tu cara en el diario o cuando cierro mis ojos… y lloro. Decidí finalmente leer tu carta…**_

_**¡Oh Terry! ¡Estoy tan molesta contigo! ¿Cómo puedes venir y estar unos pasos de mí y ni siquiera decir hola? ¿Cómo pudiste a sumir que estaba bien sin preguntarme? Un días antes Neil se hizo pasar por ti y fui corriendo, pero era una emboscada… caí en una trampa porque pensé que eras tú… estuve esperando Terry, oí que dejaste Broadway y a Susana y tenía la esperanza de quera porque me amabas tanto de que no podías vivir sin mí. Tenía grandes esperanzas que tu ibas a venir a decirme que deberíamos estar juntos… espere en vano. En cambio lo que conseguí fue que el perdedor de Neil me engañara y me hiciera creer eras tú. ¿Tienes alguna idea como me sentí cuando Neil me engaño? Pensé que mi sueño finalmente se haría realidad, que finalmente estaríamos juntos… estaba feliz, tan feliz, luego me dije estúpida. ¡Nunca dejarías a Susana para venir por mí! ¡Tenias un deber que cumplir! Así que cuando leí tu carta y vi que tenía razón, si viniste a buscarme y te acobardaste… ¡grite furiosa! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿A nosotros? ¿Realmente quieres a Susana? Volviste con ella en lugar de quedarte conmigo, tenias la opción otra vez, Terry y escogiste a Susana, otra vez! Y la parte que mas me enoja, es que ¿tú dices que yo te di el coraje? ¿Te di el coraje de no venir a mí, pero de volver con Susana?, así que ¿tú me estas culpando de volver con Susana? Vos hiciste tu propia elección Terry, de tomar tu responsabilidades, ¡no me culpes! Estoy feliz de que estés sobrio y hayas vuelto al escenario, pero tú hiciste eso, ¡no yo! ¡No voy a tomar crédito por eso!**_  
_**En esas malditas escaleras, me dejaste ir, escogiste Susana, no me paraste para pedirme que me quede, me paraste para decirme que fuera feliz… ¡sin ti! ¿Cómo siquiera pudiste pensar eso? Me hace acordar la nota que me dejaste en el colegio, que decías que ibas a rezar por mi felicidad… bien tus rezos no fueron respondidos, porque era infeliz sin ti en el colegio, y ahora ¡soy infeliz sin ti! Así que cuando vi el artículo, ¡quería ser yo! ¡Quería ser la que se casara contigo, no Susana! ¡Esto es muy injusto! ¡Se suponía que esa sería mi vida!**_

_**Me voy a calmar… tenía que decirte lo que había guardado en mi corazón, porque no creo que tenga la ocasión de gritarte en persona.**_  
_**Lamento tanto de que te sientas triste. ¿Te hice una mejor persona? Disiento, siempre has sido bueno Terry; detrás del acto de chico rudo, estaba el agradable y sensible chico del que me enamore. Eres una buena persona Terry, jamás lo dudes.**_

_**Pedirme que sigamos en contacto es mucho pedir, pero voy a hacer una excepción, porque si tu letra saco todos esos sentimientos de enojo y confusión, significa que todavía significas mucho para mí. Puedes decirme lo que sea. ¿Dice que actúas todo el tiempo? No deberías hacer eso, Terry, podrías terminar confundiendo la realidad con la ficción. Susana salvo tu vida, puedes ser civilizado y amable con ella. La vida esta llenas de elecciones y el futuro es la que la define… tú hiciste tu elección Terry, y la mantuviste. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Siempre has sido mi amigo Terry, y siempre serás mi amigo, no importa que pase. Soy la parte de tu vida que falta, y aun así escogiste no estar conmigo… dicen que la caridad empieza por casa, pero tú y yo empezamos por los demás primero, y ahora estamos pagando el precio… mantente fuerte.**_

_**Ya que hace seis meses desde que me escribiste, debes estar pensando que me negué a responderte, ¡así que esta carta va a ser una sorpresa! Pero estoy segura que estas acostumbrado a la señorita pecas y a sus sorpresas. Espero que esta carta te encuentre con buena salud y buen espíritu.**_

_**Estaré aquí para recibir tus cartas y responderlas. Lo siento si tome tanto en responderla; realmente no sabía qué hacer con tu carta antes de abrirla y después que la abrí. Lamento haberte gritado otra vez…**_

_**Así que este oficialmente el comienzo de nuestra correspondencia, si todavía estas dispuesto hacerlo.**_

_**¡Espero tu carta!**_

_**Amor,**_  
_**Candy,**_


	3. Chapter 3

carta 3

Nueva York

Querida Candy:

¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Pecosa? ¿Eres tú? ¿Eres realmente tu quien me escribió esta carta? No puedo creerlo, La leo una y otra vez…

Después de enviarte la carta, las primeras semanas Estaba muy ansioso esperando tu respuesta, esperando que no perdieras el tiempo para responderme… Susana estaba sorprendida de verme de esa manera. Cada mañana despertaba con esperanza e iba al teatro, pero pasaron dos meses sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Entonces, me di cuenta de que tal vez era mucho pedirte que me respondieras. Así que decidí olvidarme de la carta y lo hice. Fue más fácil que antes acallar mis sentimientos, mi mente.  
¡Nunca imagine que estarías tan molesta conmigo! Solías enojarte en la escuela cuando me burlaba de ti pero nunca como en esta carta. Incluso ¡me llamaste gallina! ¡Pensé que estaba haciendo lo que me pediste! Nunca imagine que te enojarías porque no fui a recuperarte… ¿cómo podría? Tú eres la que tomo la decisión y me dejo. Te suplique irte a despedir a la estación… llore y me dejaste, ¡ni siquiera volteaste a verme una vez! ¿Qué era lo que se supone debía hacer? Pensé que te haría feliz, trate de seguir con tu decisión, pero no pude… así que deje todo y fui a buscarte sin siquiera saber si todavía había lugar en tu corazón para mí. ¡Te veías feliz desde lejos y me fui! ¡Si lo hice! Albert estaba conmigo, el me hizo dar cuenta que no te gustaría verme borracho y devastado y tenía razón. Si no hubieras sido siempre alegre y feliz pase lo que pase, si me hubieras mostrado una vez tus verdaderos sentimientos, tal vez no e hubiera ido sin hablar contigo… pero recuerda, incluso en el hospital donde me dejaste, estabas sonriendo y diciendo me que estabas bien mientras que yo ¡lloraba como un bebe! ¡Estoy cansado de tener toda la culpa! Si buscas a alguien a quien culpar de cómo terminamos, ¡mírate a ti también, querida! ¿Así que AHORA decidiste mostrarme tus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Todo este tiempo y no me dijiste que me amabas? Incluso después de ser abofeteado por besarte, seguí amándote y soñando con un futuro junto a ti. ¿Así que estas molesta conmigo? Adivina ¿Qué? ¡Estoy molesto contigo también! ¡Maldición! ¡Te amo!  
SI… en verdad te amo, pero es tarde para nosotros. Lo sé… tú lo sabes. Le hice una promesa a Susana, todavía tengo este deber sobre mis hombros. Es una carga realmente pesada de llevar. No puedo dejarla, eso la mataría y no podemos construir una vida juntos si otra persona sufre. Ojala no hubieras esperado tanto para mostrarme que me amabas también… no te hubiera dejado en el San pablo a merced de las hermanas y de Neal, con esa carta "querida jane". Sabes fue unos de los arrepentimientos más grandes de mi vida. Fue el comienzo de todo… o el fin. Y lo que escribiste sobre Neal, ¿es verdad? ¿El te secuestro? ¡Ese bastardo! ¡Desearía estar ahí para matarlo rápidamente! Espero que Albert al menos haya hecho todo lo necesario para hacer que Neal se arrepintiera de lo que hizo.  
Ojala pudiera retroceder el tiempo… nunca te dejaría fuera de mi vista ni por un segundo. Ahora ya no puedo verte mas, tengo que lidiar con haberte perdido y solo tengo las cartas para hacerlo. Debo decir que estoy feliz de que te decidieras a escribirme. Cuéntame mas sobre tu vida… quiero leer sobre ti. Dame algo con lo cual soñar… y tengo un pedido más que hacerte pecosa, ¿puedes enviarme una foto tuya? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos que siento como que esto fuera un sueño. Necesito una foto para recordarme que eres real, quiero ver tus adorables pecas otra vez. ¿es mucho pedir?  
Con amor,  
Terry


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chicago**_

_**Querido Terry:**_

_**Debo decir que fue muy lindo recibir tu carta… gritándome, se sintió muy familiar… lo extraño, extraño nuestras peleas, nuestras discusiones, que llames por con esos apodos que solías llamarme. Incluso en tu carta ¿no podías evitar lanar un berrinche? Te imagino muy entusiasmo por mi carta, olvidándote las líneas. También imagino la sorpresa al ver lo que había adentro.**_

_**Si, estaba enojada, por eso me tomo tanto tiempo contestarte, tenía que dejarlo salir… y tu también estabas enojado… pero creo que eres un poco más maduro… ya que tu carta estaba llena de compasión y comprensión. Sé que te deje en ese hospital con el corazón roto… quise hacerte las cosas más fáciles. Nunca te dije que te amo… tenía miedo del amor… ame a Anthony y lo perdí para siempre… y entonces llegaste a mostrarme que la vida tenía sentido… se suponía que teníamos un futuro juntos y te perdí también. Me arrepiento no haberte dicho mis sentimientos, pero cuando quise, cuando fui a New York, todos sabes lo que pasó… ok, si tuviéramos que hacerlo todo de nuevo, lo hubiéramos hecho de diferente manera o no… entiendo lo que paso con Albert, y ya no estoy enojada, porque no va a cambiar nuestra situación actual.**_

_**También te amo, Terry con todo mi corazón. Si, es muy tarde para nosotros, pero ya que quieres continuar escribiéndome, mejor hablamos de otras cosas… pero eso no quiere decir que no quiero que escribas que me amas.**_

_**Permíteme decirte lo que ha pasado en mi últimamente en mi vida. Albert es el tío-abuelo William, mi padre adoptivo, no sé si te lo dije o lo leíste en el diario. ¿No crees que hubiera sido un gran actor? ¡Pretendió ser pobre! El llego justo a tiempo para impedir que me casaran con Neil Reagan. ¿Podes creer el atrevimiento de ese chico? ¿Querer casarse conmigo? Albert salvo el día y el cobarde lloro como un bebe en los brazos de su mama. También, no hace mucho, hubo un incidente con su hermana. Ella vino al hospital, sintiéndose mal y con nauseas. Estaba enferma, pero seguía siendo muy mala. Ella me llamo y me ordeno que le pida al doctor deshacerse de su problema. Por supuesto estaba sorprendida y me negué a ayudarla… empezó a gritar y a insultarme. Los otros miembros del hospital recibieron el mismo trato. Cuando el doctor finalmente vino y la examino, resulto que "solo" era su apéndice que estaba por explotar… eso es peligroso si revienta, no debería minimizarlo, pero ella pensó que estaba embarazada y casi beso al doctor por decirle que tenía algo mucho más peligroso que tener un bebe.**_

_**Siento como si te estuviera contando sobre mi día en el hospital durante la cena justo antes de que te vayas al teatro… así es como debió haber sucedido.**_  
_**¿Cómo esta Susana? No quiero pensar en ella, pero al final del dia, ella salvo tu vida, y tengo que estar agradecida por eso, ¡pero no puedo! ¡Todavía no puedo olvidar que ella me quito mi felicidad! No debería hablar así, especialmente si tu estas con ella, pagando por el resto de tu vida, pero ¡es muy injusto! Sigue adelante y cumple tu deber, eres un caballero y un caballero siempre cumple su palabra. Y siempre recuerda que te am, pase lo que pase.**_  
_**Espero que esta carta te encuentre con buena salud y gracias por escribirla. Adjunto mi fotografía. Espero que te guste como luzco.**_

_**Amor,**_

_**Candy**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**No me olvides nunca**_

_**Carta 5**_

_**New York,**_

_**Mi Amor:**_

_**Me ha hecho muy feliz recibir tu carta y foto…**_

_**¡Eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba! Así, ¿Qué no mas colitas? Lucias genial con ellas y ahora ¡luces fantástica, me deja sin aliento! Tendré esta foto siempre conmigo ¡Tu sonrisa entibia mi corazón y hace brillar mis días!**_

_**Leí tus líneas una y otra vez… ¡Me dices que me amas! Nada puede hacerme más feliz… incluso si las circunstancias no nos dejan vivir nuestro amor de la forma que nos merecemos, saber que me amas es suficiente para hacerme el hombre más feliz en la Tierra.**_  
_**¡Tu carta está llena de sorpresas! ¡No sabía que Albert era el tío William! Así que si no me equivoco, ¿el es tu amigo, tu tío y tu padre adoptivo? Wow ¡qué hombre! Tienes razón, podría ser un buen actor, ¡tal vez debería invitarlo a Broadway!**_

_**Ahora estoy riendo, pero cuando leí sobre tu compromiso con Neal, necesite de todas mis fuerzas ¡para no tomar el primer tren y matar a ese cobarde! ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡No puedo creer con todo lo que tuviste que lidiar! Mi querida y dulce pecosa… Desearía haber estado ahí contigo para detener el compromiso, golpear a ese cobarde y tenerte en mis brazos para siempre…**_  
_**Rezo para que Neal y su hermana dejen de molestarte… ¡Me enferman esos dos!**_

_**Otra cosa que me enferma es hablar de Susana pero creo quieres saber de ella… de mi miserable vida con ella… bien, ella es como siempre, mirándome con sus suplicantes ojos. Continúa sonriendo, no dice nada sobre ella misma, solo sonríe y sonríe… como si no fuera de este mundo…**_

_**Estoy un poco preocupado por su salud últimamente , parece perder peso, sus ojos parecen perder su luz, pero no sé. Ella no dice nada. La llevare al doctor mañana, tengo que cuidarla, cuidar su salud. ¡Ella abandono todo por mi! No merezco ser tan amado…**_

_**Pecosa… hay algo que quiero pedirte desde las primeras líneas de esta carta. No digas que no enseguida, piénsalo antes. Me iré de gira la semana que viene y parare en Chicago para dos presentaciones. Probablemente ya viste las entradas adjuntadas en la carta, para ti y Albert. Por favor ven a verme al escenario, podremos hablar después de la obra tu, Albert y yo. Por favor veni… Olvidemos mi deber por un día, ¡seamos los chicos del San Pablo! Tenemos derecho a ser felices también… aunque sea solo por un día.**_

_**¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Si tú vienes, será como si estuviéramos casados y fuera hacia mi esposa después de la obra y ella me contara de su día en el trabajo… ¡como si nuestros se hicieran realidad!**_

_**¡Por favor veni!**_

_**Te amo más que a nada,**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chicago**_

_**Mí querido Terry:**_

_**Recibí tu carta y estoy tan emocionada como una pequeña niña antes de navidad. Tal vez piensas que es ridículo, pero es como me siento. ¿crees que luzco bien con las dos colitas? Eran adorables cuando era chica, pero ahora de grande pensé que necesitaba un cambio. Ya luzco como una niña y las colitas no ayudaban. Soy enfermera y a veces los pacientes creen que soy una voluntaria del hospital (sin intención de broma) o de la escuela preparatoria local. Así que este nuevo peinado me haría lucir más madura. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Me hace lucir más adulta? ¿La vas a conservar en tu billetera? ¿Qué tal si Susana la ve? Se va a sentir mal, Terry. Tene cuidado. Dijiste que no se sentía bien y la llevaste al doctor, ¿qué dijo? ¿Cuál es su condición? Sé que estoy celosa, porque ella está con vos y yo estoy aquí sola, pero si lo piensas no es realmente su culpa… ella estaba enamorada de vos y ese amor salvo tu vida, y ahora ella puso todas sus esperanzas en vos… la elegiste y eso le dio esperanzas ya que dejaste ir a la mujer que amabas… así que Terry tienes que cuidarla, de otra manera nuestro sacrificio habrá sido en vano; deberíamos habernos quedado juntos si vas a descuidarla… ahora que lo pienso, tal vez deberíamos haber hecho eso, quedarnos juntos y asegurarnos de que estuviera bien, pero ella solo te quería a vos. Sé que no la amas. Amar y no ser amada no es bueno… ¡oh Terry! ¿Hicimos todo mal? ¿Tomamos la decisión equivocada? Espero que teniéndote cerca la haga sentir mejor. Por favor Terry, cuídala bien.**_

_**Vi las dos entradas y me recordó a la invitación para el estreno de "Romeo y Julieta"… ¡oh mi Dios! ¡Parecen que hubieran pasado años! Recuerdo lo feliz que estaba, cantaba en las calles como si no tuviera una preocupación en el mundo, ¡ni siquiera vi a mis amigos! Recuerdo cuando Archie dijo que quería ir por helado, y le dije que se derretiría para cuando llegara a New York. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Vos eras lo único que tenía en la cabeza… mi Terry, amor. ¿ así que vas a venir a Chicago? ¿y quieres verme? Esta vez me voy asegurar de estar libre para verte en el escenario. Hablando de el escenario, nunca termine "Romeo y Julieta", sabes me fui a ver a Susana. Tal vez debí haberte esperado pero Susana hubiera saltado del techo… dicen que todo pasa por una razón. Cuando pienso que estaba preocupada por verte besar a Karen en la obra sin saber que iba tener preocupaciones mayores… lo siento las entradas trajeron todos los buenos y malos recuerdos de vuelta. Gracias por las entradas y si Albert está desocupado, iré con él. Ansió verte. ¡Tengo mariposas en el estomago!**_

_**A propósito, si para vos es como un sueño hecho realidad, yo como tu esposa, tal vez no debería llevar una cita, ¿no lo crees así? Tal vez debería ir sola… está bien, definitivamente estaré ahí. No me perdería tu obra ni por todo el dinero del mundo. Pero asegúrate de que Susana este bien cuidada antes de irte de gira, ¿ok?**_

_**Ya quiero verte, querido.**_

_**Te amo profundamente.**_

_**Tu pecosa.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Carta 7**_

_**New York**_

_**Mi amor, mi todo, mi razón de vivir… mi dulce amor, mi corazón…**_

_**¿Cómo pude dejarte? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer que me fuera? ¿Por qué te escuche una vez más? Después de esa noche…**_  
_**Cuando estaba en el escenario y los vi a Albert y a vos sentados en primera fila mi corazón salto como su fuera a salirse del cuerpo, estaba seguro que iba a morir… sabes chequeaba cada dos minutos a ver si estaban ahí y no puedes imaginar los triste que estaba cuan la obra empezó y había dos asientos vacios enfrente mío. No podía ver a la audiencia, el teatro podía estar lleno pero no estabas ahí y no podía sacar los ojos de esos dos lugares vacios… actué en el primer acto coo en un sueño, diciendo mis líneas sin emoción, sin sentimiento… me sentí vacio como esos dos asientos… entonces en segundo acto estabas ahí. ¡Albert y vos! Oh mi Dios, que hermosa estabas. ¡Llegaste tarde! Sabía que venias. Escribiste que venias y lo hiciste… actué solo por vos en el escenario, mis ojos podían verte solo a vos.**_

_**Cuando viniste a mi camerino con Albert estaba muy celoso, el te estaba agarrando de la cintura y se quedaron sin ahí sin decir nada solo sonreían… había ciento de pensamientos en mi cabeza pero Albert me dio la mano, me dijo lo bien que estuve y luego se fue diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer… sabia que lo había hecho para dejarnos solos. ¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso después? Yo no. Oh mi Dios, ¿Cómo pude dejarte después de esa noche? ¿Cómo pude?**_

_**¿Recuerdas lo primero que me dijiste después de que Albert se fue? "Te extraño"… nunca olvidare eso, no trataste de ser educada, de felicitarme por la obra o decir algo sin importancia… solo dijiste que me extrañabas y ¡en ese segundo que estuviste en mis brazos! Mi amor estabas en mis brazos… tal vez podría haberte llevado de paseo o a cenar pero mis brazos no podían dejarte, se sentía tan bien, tu y yo… no diré que lo siento por lo que paso después, las horas más hermosas horas de mi vida fueron… como caballero no debería hablar de esa noche, no debería recordártela… lo sé, pero lo que vivimos fue mágico. Me diste el momento más feliz de mi vida.**_

_**Pero ¿Cuándo estúpido puedo ser? ¿Cómo te pude dejar después de eso? ¿Cómo me convenciste en la mañana? Estabas llorando en mi hombro y diciéndome que Susana me necesitaba más, que ella estaba enferma… que nuestra noche de amor debería quedarse como un recuerdo maravilloso, que fue algo que debía hacer con todos los sentimientos que no pudimos expresar todos estos años pero que no se podía volver a repetir… y te las arreglaste para convencerme una vez más que lo correcto era volver con ella. Nunca debí decirte que ella estaba enferma… fuiste demasiado buena otra vez y yo otra vez estúpido. ¿Por qué sigo cometiendo el mismo error? No sé como lo haces pero cuando dices algo lo único que puedo hacer es obedecer… y no puedes siquiera imaginarte cuanto me arrepiento de volver aquí…**_

_**Después de esa noche, ¡nada puede ser igual Candy! No podemos ser solo amigos, escribiéndonos cartas. Hablare con Susana, era lo mejor para encontrar el mejor doctor para ella pero luego regresare por vos… por favor espérame, regresare por vos. Lo juro así sea lo último que haga. Estaré ahí…**_

_**Te amo más que a mi propia vida, te amo tanto que incluso acepte volver a este infierno pro saldré de él pero iré por vos.**_

_**Terry…**_


	8. Chapter 8

letter 8-carta 8

Chicago

Mi amor, mi corazón, mi alma, mi todo:

Acabo de recibir tu carta y no puedo evitar llorar de alegría, tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo. Estoy muy feliz de que vinieras a Chicago y de que pudiera estar en primera fila y no el tercer palco como la última vez. Tantas cosas pasaron desde la primera vez que te vi en el teatro de Chicago… entre ellas, conocí a Susana quien me dijo que estabas descansando y no querías ser perturbado por una fan… no tienes idea cuanto la odie por hacerme eso. Ella evito que te viera… pero nunca ni en mis más locos sueños he deseado lo que paso con ella después del accidente… Terry ella no pensó, actuó impulsivamente, y te empujo salvándote de una muerte segura… Terry si hubieras muerto yo me hubiera muerto con vos, de solo pensarlo me siento mal. Pero estas vivo; Tery y le debes eso a Susana. Sin Susana, no estarías aquí; no hubieras venido a Chicago para mostrarme el arte de hacer el amor… odio lo que paso después, como su madre te pidió que te quedaras con ella, odio el hecho de que ella este tan enamorada de vos, pero ese amor te salvo… por otro lado, si ella realmente te amaba, ella hubiera querido que fueras feliz con la persona que vos amas; yo. Querido, te envié de vuelta después de nuestra noche de amor porque tengo razón, ella te necesita… me dijiste que estaba enferma, no puedes abandonarla cuando está enferma. Vos la elegiste, tienes que cuidarla, hazlo por mí. Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para vos… el instinto humano es salvar al otro en peligro… la biblia dice, no dejes que tu mano izquierda sepa lo que tu mano derecha hizo… no pedí nada después de salvarla… todavía recuerdo tu mirada cuando la llevabas de regreso a su habitación. Las cosas son como son, mi amor, Susana depende de vos, no puedes decepcionarla. Por favor, no te arrepientas de haberme dejado, fue lo correcto. Te comprometiste a cuidarla, tienes honrar ese compromiso hasta el final.

Quiero asegurarte que no te envié de vuelta porque no quería estar con vos, si no porque no podemos estar juntos por ahora aunque te amo más que a la vida misma. Pasar la noche con vos es algo que nunca voy a olvidar, es algo que desearía hacer todas las noches y despertar en tus brazos, fue hermoso. La separación fue dura pero no tan dura que antes, porque tuvimos el tiempo para estar juntos esta vez, tuvimos el tiempo para conocernos íntimamente el uno al otro. No me siento perdida como la última vez porque tengo tus preciosas cartas para mantenerme fuerte. Por favor deja de hablar de dejar a Susana, Terry. Ella te necesita. Y vos no sos estúpido amor; sos un hombre honorable quien hizo lo correcto.

Sé que ya no podemos ser amigos Terry, llevamos la relación al siguiente nivel; somos amantes ahora. Estoy recordando nuestra noche de amor todas las noches desde que te fuiste… un amor como el nuestro es muy fuerte para morir en vano. Estoy segura que el destino va encontrar una manera de que estemos juntos… se paciente mi amor, no te apresures. Deja que todo siga su curso. Resiste Terry. Cumple con tu deber por ahora. Estoy segura que un día estaremos juntos…

Con todo mi amor,

Candy


	9. Chapter 9

No me olvides nunca

letter 9-carta 9

_**Mi amor:**_

_**Tu carta me hizo muy feliz, estaba muy preocupado de que dijeras que la noche más preciosa de nuestras vidas fue un error… me tranquiliza leer que conservas esos recuerdos en tu corazón como yo y que tienes fe en mi, en nosotros.**_

_**Estoy tratando todavía de encontrarle una salida a esta situación en que la vida nos puso. Trate de hablar con Susana pero parece que no quiere escucharme. Busco maneras de que ella tenga otros intereses que ¡no sea yo! Soy su único interés y ella se está obsesionando mas y mas… pero mantendré mi promesa y te haré tan feliz que sabrás cual es el verdadero significado de la felicidad. Estaremos juntos por siempre y nuestras vidas separadas serán solo un doloroso recuerdo que enterraremos…, será como despertar de una pesadilla. Si supieras que sigo viéndote en mis sueños cada noche, y despertar sin vos a mi lado, desertar en mi infierno personal es como despertar en una pesadilla… esta pesadilla pronto terminara, haré nuestros sueños realidad. Pero hasta entonces, tengo que verte otra vez, tengo que verte para hacer mi vida más soportable, tengo que verte para tener otro recuerdo inolvidable que me ayude a sobrellevar esta pesadilla. Necesito tu luz para encontrar mi camino en esta oscuridad.**_

_**Ahora que se como la vida puede ser con vos, ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin vos? Encontrémonos otra vez Candy, encontrémonos en St Louis. Estaré ahí en dos semanas, podemos pasar el fin de semana juntos, podemos vivir nuestro sueño aunque sea por unos pocos días. Di que si, querida, di que si por el bien de nuestro amor.**_

_**Con todo mi corazón,**_

_**Terry**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chicago…

Terry mi amor:

Recibí tu carta… se siente muy bien saber que te hago feliz. Hacer el amor no fue un error, ya que nos amamos el uno al otro, solo lo expresamos como un millón de otras personas en el mundo lo hacen, pero la vida decidió separarnos… tienes un deber que cumplir, y me cuesta un montón no dejar todo e irme con vos, pero debes cuidar de Susana.  
El otro día estaba regresando a casa y me encontré con Neil Reagan en otro intento desesperado llevarme a su cama ¡Como si eso fuera a pasar alguna vez!

He estado trabajando en el turno de la noche últimamente y en lugar de dormir como usualmente lo hago, tenía insomnio. Una vez estaba haciendo rondas y verificando que los pacientes estuvieran bien, llegue a una habitación que sabía que estaba vacía y escuche algunos ruidos… ¿y adivina que vi? Mientras yo la inocente enfermera duerme ¡algunas de mis colegas estaban con algunos doctores! Sabes a que me refiero. Estaba sorprendida, no dije ni una palabra y volví a mi puesto y no puede evitar pensar en nosotros, en lo que hicimos. Te desee tanto en ese momento Terry.

Así que si, te veré en Saint Louis para un fin de semana de …¡pasión! Cambiare con una colega, para poder estar libre y después yo la cubriré a ella n otro momento. No puedo creer que acabo de escribir esto. ¡Me convertiste en una pervertida! ¿O será las enfermeras y los doctores haciéndolo en el turno noche? Se el efecto que esta carta va a tener en vos y sonrió anticipadamente.

Te amo mucho mi amor y no puedo esperar a estar en tus brazos otra vez y sentir tus besos en mis labios.

Con todo mi amor,

Candy


	11. Chapter 11

_**Mi amor:**_

_**Estoy soñando con vos mientras escribo estas líneas… el tiempo que pasamos juntos está fresco en mi mente, y cuando cierro mis ojos, puedo verte claramente durmiendo en mis brazos… tu suave cabello tocando mi piel, tus hermosos ojos entrecerrados y tus labios pidiendo mas besos…**_

_**Des que volví a New York, todo me parece tan diferente; encuentro algo de vos a donde quiera que voy… es como si estuvieras aquí conmigo, tu risa esa en mis oídos, tu cara está en mis ojos, y tu esencia esta a donde quiera que vaya… tu estas aquí conmigo y la vida es maravillosa… pero todavía hay una sombra en mi corazón. No sé cómo decirte esto, o si debería hacerlo o no… es sobre Susana. Ella está muy enferma, la encontré peor que cuando me fui y me siento tan mal pensando en ella, es como que soy la razón por la cual empeora todos los días, pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarla, y estar con ella. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Qué mas debería hacer? Puedo oírte decirme que me case con ella pero no, ese no es el camino y lo hemos discutido muchas veces. Casarme con Susana no es una opción; tal vez una veces lo fue pero ya no.**_

_**Se que voy a lamentar haberte mandado esta carta, tienes tan buen corazón que estoy seguro que pensaras que es nuestra culpa que ella este enferma… Por favor querida, no pienses de esa manera… no hicimos nada malo, nos amamos y no es un pecado. Nuestro amor es lo más sagrado del mundo y somos afortunados de tenerlo. Si hay un Dios, (puedo oírte decirme que por supuesto hay un Dios y nunca debería dudar de él. Sos tan hermosa cuando te enojas conmigo) el nunca nos juzgaría por nuestro amor. El nos lo dio y todo lo que hicimos fue aceptarlo. Nunca quisimos lastimar a nadie; nunca puede ser nuestra culpa si esa pobre chica esta en el hospital ahora. Continuo visitándola todos los días, ella está la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente, y cuando esta despierta todo lo que hace es hablarme de vos. Ella dice queres la persona más amable que ella haya conocido que vos le pediste que me cuidara bien. Ella quiere que yo te diga que ella lamenta que no pueda cuidarme ahora pero promete mejorarse pronto y estar a mi lado. Verla así rompe mi corazón pero no es mi culpa. ¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa? Solo no la amo… ¿puedes matar a alguien por no amarlo?**_

_**Perdóname nena, solo quería compartir mis sentimientos con vos, eres mi mejor amiga, mi amor y mi otra mitad… estoy confundido ahora. Dime que no es mi culpa si ella muere. Necesito oírlo de vos. ¿Puedes creer como comenzó estar carta y como termino? ¿Tengo el derecho de escribirte sobre ella, sobre mi confundida mente? Todo lo que quería era decirte cuanto te extraño. Un fin de semana, una semana, un mes… incluso una vida entera con vos nunca sería suficiente. Te necesito a mi lado para sentirme vivo. No puedo esperar para verte de nuevo.**_

_**Con todo mi amor,**_  
_**Terry**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Mi querido Terry:**_

_**Acabo de recibir tu carta y me ha roto el corazón. Mientras nos divertíamos y hacíamos el amor, Susana empeoraba. Oh Terry, me siento muy mal. Es nuestro castigo por no respetar nuestro acuerdo, por ser egoístas, por fornicar, por estar juntos cuando se supone que nos habíamos separado… nos amamos tanto Terry, que dejamos que nos dejamos llevar por los deseos de la carne y como resultado no estuviste ahí cuando Susana mas te necesitaba, estabas conmigo… Oh Terry. Nunca pensé que el estar juntos le iba a causar tanto dolor a Susana.**_

_**Tenemos que volver a nuestro acuerdo inicial; ya no podemos vernos, ¡jamás! Por favor no me contactes, no me escribas más y cuida a Susana. Ella salvo tu vida, ella te necesita. Ella se siente mejor cuando esta con vos. Ella me dijo que al estar en tus brazos esa noche en el hospital la hizo querer vivir, que ya no trataría de quitarse la vida. Eres parte de de curación y yo te estoy apartando por egoístas y pecaminosas razones.**_

_**Esta es una carta de despedida. Me mata hacerte esto otra vez, a nosotros… pero no podemos vernos de nuevo. Tienes que estar con Susana y cuidarla. Sin ella estarías muerto… así que Terry por favor, quédate con ella, olvídame y considera lo que paso estos meses como un cierre. Atesorare estos momentos hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

_**Te amo Terry, te amare por siempre.**_

_**Cuídate y cuida Susana.**_

_**Candy**_


	13. Chapter 13

no me olvides nunca

letter 13 carta 13

_**Mi querido Albert:**_

_**Se que estas de viaje y siento molestarte. Espero que te encuentres bien. Yo estoy perdida y necesito tu ayuda. Hice algo… hice lo imperdonable… Terry y yo nos comenzamos a escribir otra vez y recomenzamos la relación. Se lo que estas pensando, que no debimos haberlo hecho, que debimos mantener nuestra promesa, pero por favor, ahórrate el sermón para más tarde… hora necesito tu ayuda.**_

_**Terry y yo no encontramos un par de veces y tuvimos intimidad. Se que una dama debería permanecer pura hasta el casamiento, pero bueno…., lo que está hecho está hecho y ahora tengo que sufrir las consecuencias de mis acciones… ¡lo adivinaste! Estoy embarazada y el bebe es de Terry. No puedo parar de llorar, pero sin embargo una parte de mi está feliz. No se que hacer Albert, no le puedo decir a Terry ahora, el dejaría a Susana. Susana se enfermo mucho cundo el vino para estar conmigo. Susana lo necesita, lo necesita mucho, lo ama mucho… te dije como ella dejo de pensar en matarse, cuando Terry la llevo hasta su habitación… estar en brazos de Terry le da esperanza. Ella perdió una pierna por salvarlo, su estado mental es muy frágil, así que necesita toda la ayuda posible y Terry es una gran parte de esa ayuda.**_

_**¡Oh Albert! Lo siento mucho, pero amaba Terry tanto. Pensé que debía darle una oportunidad a nuestro amor, pero actué sin pensar en las consecuencias… o inconscientemente, quería que pasara, que algo con lo que recordar a Terry… si quieres desterrarme de la familia y exiliarme muy lejos, lo entenderé, le traje vergüenza al apellido Andrew, pero en nombre de nuestra amistad, te ruego que me ayudes. Me salvaste la vida una vez, lo que significa eres responsable por mí, incluso si no fueras mi padre adoptivo. Mi vida te pertenece. Albert, te lo ruego ayudame… dime que hacer… si quieres que me vaya desapareceré para no manchar la reputación de tu familia.**_  
_**Tuya siempre,**_

_**Candy**_


	14. Chapter 14

Mi amor:

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes decirme adiós otra vez? Preferiría estar muerto que separado de vos. Eres mi esposa… se que cuidar de Susana es mi deber pero estar con vos también es mi deber. Hicimos el amor, Candy. Te pertenezco y tu me perteneces. No podemos estar separados, no deberíamos…

Si, Susana está muy enferma, se que ella puede morir y si es mi deber estar con ella y cumplir mi obligación. Me rompe el corazón verla de esa manera y estoy a su lado todos los días, los mejores doctores la están cuidando. Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ella. Nunca te dejare por ella. Esto es más de lo que puedo hacer por ella.

Sabía que escribirte sobre la condición de Susana haría que me dejaras. Fue una mala idea contarte lo torturado que estoy de verla tan enferma… si me duele mucho verla así pero no puedo dejarte ir una vez mas Candy. No cometamos los mismos errores, puede que no tengamos una segunda oportunidad esta vez, no perdamos esta. La primera vez cuando vos decidiste por los dos, no sabía que hacer, solo te obedecí, no fui capaz correctamente en ese momento, en esas malditas escaleras. Pero cuando te fuste y trate de sobrevivir, me di cuenta que gran error fue dejarte ir. Me prometí a mi mismo que no lo repetiría. Ahora que te encontré, ahora que hicimos el amor, ¿Cómo puedo dejarte?

La ultima vez te deje decidir… ¡esta vez decido yo! No puedes alejarte de mi… no te dejare ir. Te amo y se que vos me amas. Nada mas importa… estaremos juntos para siempre. Solo dame un par de meses y tendré suficiente dinero para el doctor de Susana quien quiere admitirla en el mejor hospital del país, y para nosotros construir nuestra vida juntos.. y vendré a preguntarte algo importante…

Rezo todos los días que ella se mejore para yo irme con vos…

Asi voy a pretender que nunca recibí tu ultima carta y la quemare. Por favor no repitas otra vez esas horribles palabras y para de preocuparte por Susana. Para de romperme el corazón… no quiero perderte…

Te amo…

Terry


	15. Chapter 15

_**Mí querida Candy:**_

_**No sé cómo empezar esta carta. Esta es la primera vez que no puedo encontrar las palabras correctas. Tengo que ser honesto con vos, no podía creerlo cuando leí tu carta ¿Cómo mi dulce, inocente, pura Candy pudo hacer algo como eso? Se lo mucho que amas a Terry pero nunca hubiera pensado que vos podrías… ¡Candy, ¿cómo pudiste!?**_

_**Fue una mala idea dejarte reunirte con él en el teatro ese día, tendría que haberte parado pero pensé que tenían cosas que decirse el uno al otro. Cuando no viniste a casa esa noche, no sospeche que podrías haberte entregado a él. ¿En que estabas pensado Candy? Se lo diste a Susana y luego ¿haces el amor con él? Mira la situación ahora.**_

_**Espero que hayas entendido lo estupidez que hiciste. Pero no puedo culparte solamente, Terry tiene más culpa. Se aprovecho de la situación… el durmió con vos y no dejo a Susana. Pensé que era mejor que esto… pensé que te respetaría, pero me equivoque con él, ¡confié en él y mira lo que hizo!**_

_**Ahora, soy el que tiene que encargarse de la situación. Estoy enojado con vos, pero estoy contento de que hayas venido a mí por ayuda antes de hacer algo más estúpido. Lo que está hecho esta hecho… y hare mi mejor esfuerzo en ayudarte.**_

_**Primero que todo, deja de hablar de irte. Nunca te dejare ir en tu condición, tu eres mi única familia. Eres más cercana a mí que todos aquellos que comparten mi apellido.**_

_**Pensé toda la noche en lo que podíamos hacer y desafortunadamente no hay muchas opciones. Lo más razonable es hacerle saber a Terry las consecuencias de sus actos. Sé que vos y yo estuvimos de acuerdo que su deber era cuidar de Susana después del accidente pero las cosas cambiaron. El tiene que estar a tu lado, Candy. Estas esperando a su bebe… por favor se un poco más egoísta esta vez… Te preocupas más por la salud de Susana que la tuya. Se como piensas, pero piénsalo una vez más. Un hijo necesita a su padre y una mujer embarazada necesita un marido.**_

_**Hay una segunda opción también, Candy. La he leído un montón de veces y sé que lo que significa. Vos quieres que yo sea el padre de tu hijo pero no estoy seguro que sea una buena idea. Amas a Terry y el te ama a vos, incluso si estoy enojado con ustedes dos ahora, se cuán grande su amor. As que por favor piénsalo otra vez, Candy.**_

_**Por favor entiende que si te digo que vayas con Terry es porque es lo correcto pero si decides no ir con él, nunca te dejare sola. Estoy y estaré siempre con vos. Así que si lo decides, me casare con vos y seré el padre que tu hijo necesita, siempre cuidare de ustedes…**_  
_**Espero por tu decisión para saber qué hacer.**_  
_**Estoy siempre aquí para vos.**_

_**Albert**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Mí querido Albert:**_

_**Recién recibí tu carta y sé que cuan decepcionado de mi estas. Realmente lo lamento, no estaba pensando, por una vez pensaba en mi placer egoísta. Por favor no culpes a Terry por esto, se necesitan dos para bailar tango, cúlpanos a los dos…**_

_**Estoy muy contenta de que estés de acuerdo en ayudarme, e otro modo habría dejado la ciudad. No hay manera de que le diga a Terry sobre el bebe. El necesita quedarse con Susana y cuidar de ella. Ella lo necesita más que nunca, más que yo, por eso tengo que recurrir a vos.**_

_**Así que estoy de acuerdo con vos… hagámoslo, casémonos, así mi bebe tendrá un padre. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por hacer esto… sé lo que involucre, ya que soy tu hija adoptiva y todo, las formalidades, cancelar la adopción, ya que legalmente no puedes casarte con tu hija… lamento todo el inconveniente… muchas gracias por todo.**_

_**Recibí una carta de Terry. No puedo decirte lo duro que fue no responderle. El me ruega que lo reconsidere… él quiere que estemos juntos, que le dé un par de meses, pero no tengo un par de meses… pronto voy a empezar a mostrar…**_

_**No puedo esperar a verte Albert. Me siento tan perdida y confundida…**_

_**Sinceramente tuya.**_

_**Candy**_


	17. Chapter 17

carta 17 diecisiete

_**Pecosa…**_

_**¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Con mi único amigo? No lo entiendo. Desde que lei la noticia ayer, me digo que debe ser una pesadilla y si no una broma muy mala. Pero lo que sea que haga, no me puedo despertar y todavía tengo el periódico en mis manos… ¿es verdad? ¿Eras realmente vos en esa foto, vistiendo un vestido de novia, sonriendo… tomando su mano? ¿Mi dulce pecosa querida casada con otro? La chica que estaba en mis brazos ayer, la chica que prometió amarme para siempre… ¿Cómo pudo ella hacerme eso? ¿Pudo jugar con mi corazón así? Explícamelo Candy, al menos me debes eso… dime que lo amas, dime que siempre quisiste estar con él, que él es tu alma gemela, o ¡me volveré loco! ¿Por qué hiciste esto Candy? ¿Puede que haya estado tan equivocado sobre vos? ¿Qué estabas haciendo conmigo, si querías estar con alguien más? Ni si quiera puedo decir su nombre… pensé que él era como un hermano para vos, confié en el… confié en vos…**_

_**¿Te enamoraste de él cuando vivían juntos? ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego? Nunca sospeche que pudieras tener esos sentimientos por el… ¿realmente tienes sentimientos por él? ¿Puedes sentir algo? ¿Puedes amar? O ¿eres un demonio disfrazado de ángel? Primero estaba molesto con él, pero ahora pienso que él es solo uno más bajo tu encanto… Anthony, Archie, Stear, Neal,… yo… ahora el… ¡jugaste con todos nosotros pero por supuesto elegiste el más rico para casarte! ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera me diste una oportunidad, te apuraste a casarte con él. Iba tener suficiente dinero para casarme con vos y cumplir mi deber para con Susana. Desearía que me hubiera dejado morir ese día… preferiría estar muerto que saber que eres la esposa de alguien más…**_

_**¡Vos no sos así Candy! Incluso en tu última carta donde me dejabas, me dijiste que me amabas… ¿me amas, no es así? Dime que me amas… ¿Cómo puedes hacerle el amor a él cuando me amas a mí? ¿Haces el amor con él? Por supuesto que si eres su esposa ahora. Pecosa, ¡me estoy volviendo loco! Pensando en vos y en el… juntos… haciendo cosas… que pensé que solo harías conmigo… ¿el sabe que estuve con su dulce, y no tan inocente esposa? Dios, ¡te odio tanto Candy por hacerme esto!**_  
_**Dime, ¿qué hare con mi vida ahora? Estoy perdido… odio estar perdido sin vos… quiero odiarte y me odio a mismo por querer aun estar con vos… ¡maldición! ¡Te amaba tanto!**_

_**Terry.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Carta dieciocho 18

_**Mí querida Annie:**_

_**¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va la luna de miel? Quiero todos los detalles cuando vuelvas.**_  
_**Te escribo porque te necesito, necesito a mi hermana, a mi confidente. Probablemente oíste la noticia de que Albert y yo nos casamos. Quiero decirte la verdad. Albert se caso conmigo para que no trajera vergüenza a la familia. Fornique… con Terry. Ahora ¡Estoy embarazada! Terry tiene que quedarse con Susana, realmente no se en que estaba pensando. Era Terry, no me pude resistir., lo amo tanto. Nuestro amor produjo su fruto… Podría ir con Terry y estoy segura que haría lo que es honorable, pero Susana lo necesita tanto. Ella se enfermo mucho el fin de semana que Terry y yo nos encontramos… el regreso y la encontró en agonía. Me siento tan mal, le había prometido dejárselo y voy y duermo con él a espaldas de ella. Ella lo necesitaba y el y yo estábamos disfrutando los placeres de la carne… ahora este… bebe. No lo puedo disfrutar con Terry, ¡es tan injusto! ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? Nos amamos, tenemos un bebe en camino… ¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada?**_

_**Annie, tu lograste para casarte con Archie, el hombre que amas, cuentas tus bendiciones, no sucede todos los días.**_

_**Me case con Albert y voy a criar al bebe de Terry con él. Me rompe el corazón hacerlo, pero es la mejor solución para todos los involucrados. Terry tiene que quedarse con Susana… ella lo necesita.**_

_**No importa cuántas veces lo escriba, todavía siento que Terry me pertenece. ¡Oh Annie me siento tan perdida!**_

_**No puedo esperar a que vuelvas de tu luna de miel para que podamos hablar algo más…**_

_**Cuida a tu esposo querida, eres una mujer muy afortunada.**_

_**Cariños,**_

_**Candy**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Forget me never- No me olvides nunca**_

_**letter nineteen 19- carta diecinueve 19**_

_**Mi queridísima hermana:**_

_**Mi luna de miel et yendo muy bien. Estoy pasándola de lo mas bien descubriendo lo que es ser una mujer. La mujer de Archie. Nunca podre agradecerte lo suficiente por toda tu ayuda, a pesar de mi comportamiento…**_

_**Siempre fuiste mejor hermana. Recibí tu carta y me hizo muy triste. Estas embarazada de un bebe de Terry y te casaste con Albert. ¡Oh Candy! ¡No está bien! Terry tiene derecho a saber que va a ser padre; el va a tomar su responsabilidad… Pienso que tienes prioridad ahora, vas a tener a su bebe, y el te pertenece a ti y no a Susana. Se aman… pero ahora te casaste con Albert… ¿Qué clase de matrimonio es? ¿Es uno real? ¿Duermes con Albert? O ¿es platónico? ¿Nada pasa pero a os ojos de la gente son una feliz pareja casada? Albert acordó casarse con vos para no traerle vergüenza a la familia… ¿te puso alguna condición? ¿Van a estar casados para siempre o solo hasta que Terry este libre? Mi pobre Candy, eres la reencarnación del bien, no mereces tener una vida tan complicada y dolorosa. Mereces estar con el hombre que amas, más de lo que yo merezco estar con Archie… ¡Es muy injusto!**_

_**Resiste cariño, todo va a estar bien. Recuerdo cuando llegue al colegio, Archie me pidió que te cuidara. En ese momento, todavía yo estaba escondiendo el hecho que venía del Hogar de Pony y el no tenía idea de que a mí me gustaba, así que me hablo libremente, mostrando cuanto te amaba y cuanto quería que yo fuese tu amiga… me enoje, pero ahora, tal vez porque nos casamos y estoy feliz. Quiero estar ahí para vos Candy, quiero que siempre cuentes conmigo. Voy ayudarte y vamos a encontrar una solución a tu problema, porque el heredero de los Grandchester criado como un Andrew… tú bebe tiene una familia y la conocemos. No como nosotras que fuimos tiradas en la puerta de un orfanato…, te pareces a la hermana de Albert de acuerdo con el retrato, por lo que sabemos, tu puedes ser un miembro de su familia, la hija secreta de su hermana… pero el bebe de Terry tiene un padre, un abuelo, una abuela. Los Grandchester son una de las familias más viejas de Inglaterra, son muy poderosos y su linaje alcanza a algunos antiguos reyes, pero esto no es nada comparado con el hecho de que Terry y vos se man y tienen que estar juntos para criar a su bebe.**_  
_**Ahora todos van a pensar que vas a tener el bebe de Albert, incluyendo tu queridísima amiga la tía abuela Elroy… ¿Qué va a pasar cuando el bebe nazca y sea la viva imagen del hijo del duque? Piensa en Lo que dije cariño. Cuando regrese vamos a hablar.**_

_**Mientras tanto cuida de vos y del pequeño Terry. Espero regresar embarazada de esta luna de miel así nuestros hijos crecerán juntos. Resiste querida hermana. Te quiero.**_

_**Cariños,**_

_**Annie**_


	20. Chapter 20

carta veinte 20

_**Mi querida Candy:**_  
_**Cuando estés leyendo esta carta, estaré en viaje de negocios a Nueva York. Volveré en uno pocos meses, no sé exactamente cuándo.**_

_**Debes estarte preguntando porque me voy así, tan temprano en la mañana, diciendo adiós con una carta. Es por las cosas que tengo que decirte, no puedo hablarte de esto cara a cara, asi que las diré en esta carta.**_

_**Desde que nos casamos hace una semana, puedo ver en tus ojos que te preguntas como va a ser este matrimonio, si o cuando vendré a visitarte en tu habitación… nunca hablamos de esto y no se cuáles son tus expectativas de este matrimonio. Quiero que sepas que nunca te tocare, me case con vos porque tu bebe necesita un padre. Pero no quiero que creas que no te encuentro hermosa o atractiva… eres más hermosa que las estrellas en el cielo, que las rosas en los jardines, que el arcoíris después de la lluvia pero se que tu corazón pertenece a Terry y te veo como un precioso tesoro que debo proteger, un pequeño pájaro herido que debo cuidar hasta que pueda volar…**_

_**Todo va a estar bien pequeña, hable de tu condición con la tía Elroy, le dije que estabas esperando a mi bebe y que si era un niño lo íbamos a llamar Anthony. Ella se puso feliz, no te sorprendas si te trata como una princesa.**_  
_**Por favor avísame si necesitas algo, George estará con vos y sabe dónde encontrarme.**_

_**Tuyo Siempre,**_

_**Albert**_


	21. Chapter 21

carta veintiuno 21

_**Mí querido Albert:**_

_**No tengo palabras suficientes para expresarte mi gratitud. Eres tan amable y compresivo. Te casaste conmigo para salvar mi honor cuando pudiste haberme dejado con mi dolor. Habría dejado el país si hubiera sido necesario para evitar manchar el apellido Ardley con mi indecente comportamiento. No tomo los votos matrimoniales a la ligera, es un verdadero compromiso para mí. Soy tu esposa y quiero ser tu esposa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sé que sabes que amo a Terry, pero las cosas son como son. Hice lo que no tenía que hacer sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis acciones. Lo pensé muy seriamente y estoy lista para ser tu esposa, Albert. Han pasado meses desde que te fuiste, pronto tendré al bebe. Mi embarazo va muy bien.**_

_**La tía abuela, ciertamente me está tratando como una reina. Te lo rugo Albert vuelve pronto así podemos hablar. Respetare lo que decidas. Eres un hombre responsable y la cabeza de una familia grande. Tratemos de ver si funciona. Eres mi mejor amigo y el esposo perfecto, no podría haber deseado un mejor esposo que vos. Si realmente no puedes estar conmigo, sabiendo que estoy enamorada de otro hombre, lo entenderé. Iré al Hogar de Pony con el pequeño Anthony, si es un varón y la pequeña Rosemary si es una nena y los ayudare organizando galas de caridad. He aprendido con Annie y la tía abuela. Vivir en la mansión fue un sueño que nunca pensé posible. Estar en buenos términos con la tía abuela realmente ha hecho la diferencia. No merezco todo lo que me está pasando.**_

_**Espero verte pronto. Tienes una decisión que tomar. Puedes seguir siendo mi esposo o podemos separarnos amigablemente asi puedes casarte con una mujer que te ame y te de herederos.**_

_**Con amor,**_

_**Candy**_


	22. Chapter 22

_** Carta veintidos 22 **_

_**Querido Archibald: **_

_**¿Cómo estás? Espero que estén bien tu esposa y vos. Sé que los dos están cuidando muy bien de Candy y les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. **_  
_**Te escribo porque necesito hablar con alguien. Han pasado meses desde que me fui de viaje de negocios y deje a mi esposa embaraza en tus manos. No sé si sabes la verdad, pero tu esposa puede que sí. Candy está esperando el hijo de Terrence Grandchester y me case con ella para que la familia ni callera en un escándalo. Antes de que te alteres, Terry no sabe y debe cuidar de Susana Marlowe quien está enferma y lo necesita. Estoy seguro que asumiría su responsabilidad si Candy le dijera la verdad, pero ella no quiere que lo sepa. Ella ya se siente culpable por haber visto a Terry a escondidas de Susana y quiere ocuparse de las consecuencias sola y esta vez mantener su promesa y mantenerse alejada de Susana y Terry. **_

_**Candy ama a Terry y puedo verlo cada vez que la miro. Esa es la razón de mi larga ausencia… Candy me ha escrito para decirme que estaba lista para ser mi esposa en todo el sentido de la palabra… pero tengo la impresión que ella lo hace por obligación. En tu opinión, ¿debo hacer lo que ella quiere? La amo mucho y sé que ella nunca podrá amarme como ama a Terry y me duele. Criar al heredero de una de las familias más prestigiosas de Inglaterra como un Ardley no sería problema si el niño se parece a Candy, pero si se parece a Terry… no creo que pueda… **_

_**Me encontré con Terry y Susana en una recepción. Ella es dependiente de el. Entiendo la actitud de Candy. Terry fue cortes y nos deseo felicidad a Candy y a mí. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no revelarle la verdad. El habría abandonado a Susana, y el debe permanecer con ella, es su deber. El parece resignado, como si hubiera aceptado mi matrimonio con Candy…**_

_**Sé que eres impulsivo cuando se trata de Terry, pero espero que hayas madurado lo suficiente para aconsejarme. **_

_**Me entere que tu esposa y vos también están en la dulce espera. La tía abuela debe estar feliz, habrá llantos muy pronto en la mansión. El bebe de Candy no estará solo. Cuida bien de tú esposa, Archie.**_

_**Albert.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Carta veintitrés 23**_

_**Querido Albert:**_

_**He recibido tu carta y me alegra encontrar que me tienes tanta confianza. Mi esposa sabe efectivamente lo del bebe de Candy, y si He madurado de otro modo ya estará en el primer tren para ir a golpear el hijo del duque.. Lo se no es su culpa si su colega le salvo la vida, pero lo culpo por el estado de Candy. Gracias a Dios estas ahí para salvar a la familia. ¿Candy esta tan agradecida que esta lista para ser tu esposa en todos los sentidos? ¿No quieres que ella este con vos por obligación? Ella es tu esposa Albert, es su deber como esposa. Ella no amara a nadie como ama a Terry, ¿pero te ama lo suficiente como para haberse casado con vos, no? Como hombre que estuvo enamorado de Candy, si estuviera en tu lugar, saltaría ante la oportunidad de estar con ella.**_

_**Parece que Terry te ha dado inconscientemente su bendición con su resignación, y tu si dijiste que Susana Marlowe lo necesitaba que el parecía prácticamente vital para la supervivencia de ella… has hecho bien en no decirle nada, el tiene un deber que cumplir y Candy quiere que lo haga sin su interferencia ni la de su hijo, pero si tu crees que no puedes estar con una mujer que está enamorada de otro, respetare tu decisión y Candy también. También puedes esperar hasta que el bebe nazca para ver como se presenta la situación y como son tus sentimientos por tu esposa y su hijo en ese momento. Estoy seguro que harás lo correcto para todos.**_

_**Annie y su pancita van muy bien, estoy muy ansioso por ver a mi bebe, lo llamaremos Alistair en memoria de mi querido hermano, el inventor a quien extraño mucho. Candy tendrá pronto a su bebe, espero que pronto estés ahí. Te esperamos uno de estos días… es tiempo de volver y tomar una decisión.**_

_**Nos veos pronto,**_

_**Archie**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Carta veinticuatro 24**_

_**Mí querida Patty:**_  
_**Muchísimas gracias por tu carta. Me hizo muy feliz tener noticias de vos.**_  
_**Han pasado muchos años desde que venido a vivir al Hogar de Pony con mi hijo Anthony-William. Tantas cosas han pasado. Te contare en un momento. Rompí mi promesa a Susana y vi a Terry sin que ella supiera. Nuestra pasión fue muy fuerte que no lo pudimos resistir… y me encontré en problemas y Terry regreso para encontrar a Susana enferma. No necesito decirte lo culpable que me sentí. No pude decirle que estaba esperando a su hijo, porque Susana lo necesitaba. Se que el hecho de haberlo visto secretamente no tiene nada que ver con el estado de salud de Susana., pero si pienso que el destino no ha castigado haciendo que Susana enfermara para asi sentirnos culpables para siempre. Por poco tiempo me case con Albert asi el nombre de la familia no se manchara x el escándalo… el es un hombre maravilloso. Realmente me hubiera gustado amarlo con todo mi corazón. Le dije que estaba lista para ser su esposa en todo el sentido de la palabra cuando el se fue en un viaje de negocios por muchos meses. El volvió para el nacimiento de Anthony-William. Fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Dar a luz a un hijo es una cosa maravillosa, Patty. El bebe se parece mucho a Terry, excepto que es rubio como yo. Creo que Albert esperaba que el niño se pareciera a mi así podría olvidar que Terry era el padre. Pero el niño se parece a Terry excepto por el cabello… Albert me agradeció la oferta y dijo que desafortunadamente el no podía estar con una mujer que estaba enamorada de otro hombre y que recién tuvo un hijo que se parece a su padre… el dijo que nos tenemos que separar amigablemente y que siempre cuidaría de nosotros. El nos da un dinero por mes, que hubiera rechazado en circunstancias normales, pero me ayuda mucho con el trabajo en el orfanato. Organizo galas de caridad, salidas, excursiones para los chicos. También lo hago en Chicago, donde conocí a un montón de gente cuando era la esposa de Albert. No me gustaba la vida mundana pero Estaba feliz e encontrar que la gente rica podía ayudar a los necesitados, algunos para lucir mejor, otros para deducción de impuestos. Así que empecé a disfrutar las recepciones donde hacíamos fondos, organizábamos almuerzos donde la gente pagaba precios ridículamente altos por una comida cuyas ganancias iría para los orfanatos locales. También amo cuidar a los chicos del Hogar de Pony.**_

_**Estoy trabajando como enfermera con el Dr. Martin. Este buen doctor, un ex alcohólico, quien tuvo la gentileza de emplearme cundo los Leagan me pusieron en una lista negra y no podía encontrar trabajo en todo Chicago. El abrió una clínica aquí en el pueblo con la ayuda de Albert. Esta clínica ayuda a mucha gente, ya que es accesible a todo el mundo, lo que es muy bueno ya que el Dr. Leonard se ha retirado. Si no la gente tenia que ir al pueblo vecino o los que están muy enfermos debían permanecer en sus casas y ver si mejoraban por si mismo. Asi que la llegada del Dr. Martin ayudo mucho al pueblo. También es maravilloso tener un dotor listo para ir al orfanato.**_

_**Mis días son maravillosos, cuidando los chicos. Estos pequeños ángeles traen un rayo de sol a mi vida. Algunos son adoptados y nos rompe el corazón tanto como nos alegra que encuentren una familia, nuevos llegan llenos de dolor y hacemos todo para que se nos unan y sigan iviendo. Todo es posible en la vida. He superado el dolor de perder a Terry. El tener a Anthony-William me ayudado mucho.**_

_**Espero que puedas superar tu tristeza y seguir tu vida sin Alistair. El hubiera querido que fueras feliz aunque él no esté con vos.**_

_**Annie y Archie están jugando a Cupido conmigo, pero no quiero saber nada en este momento. Mi corazón le pertenece a Terry quien está casado con otra mujer. Pido perdón todos los días a Dios porque amo al marido de alguien mas. Así que entiendo mejor que nadie como te sientes, querida.**_

_**Esperando ansiosamente saber de ti.**_

_**Con todo mi cariño,**_

_**Candy**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**carta veinticinco 25**_

_**Mí querida Candy:**_

_**Fue un gran placer recibir tu carta. Tengo una clase que un poco más grande este año. Hubo algunos cambios en la curricula tenemos que reciclar material, pero estoy ansiosa de empezar.**_

_**Mi abuela Martha está envejeciendo y se queda conmigo. Ella tenía un periódico el otro día en el que había un artículo en la sección de espectáculos que decía Terrence Grandchester, el Rey de Broadway, había perdido a su esposa Susana Marlowe. ¡Candy! ¿sabes lo que significa? ¡Terry es libre! ¡no pierdas tiempo! Mírame a mí con Alistair, fuimos tan cuidadosos, que ni siquiera nos besamos. A veces me he preguntado si realmente me amaba. Tal vez solo se comportaba como un perfecto caballero. Me dijiste que Terry te había besado en Escocia, ¿no? Si supieras como te envidie. L que tenia sentimientos hacia vos y ¿Qué hiciste? Le pegaste. Me rio cada vez que lo recuerdo ¡Realmente estas llena de sorpresas, Candy! Una verdadera dama solo besa a su marido, después de la boda y lo seguiste al pie de la letra sin saberlo. Seguramente te estás diciendo a vos misma que tu comportamiento después de eso no ha tenido nada que ver con el de una dama. Yo digo que seguiste tu corazón, quisiste vivir al máximo, lo que tenía que pasar paso no te culpes. Eres la persona más amable que conozco, mereces ser feliz. Permaneciste lejos de Terry e incluso le ocultaste que tenían un hijo. Pasas l tiempo haciendo el bien alrededor. Te has castigado lo suficiente. El destino te está ofreciendo otra oportunidad con Terry. Si no quieres hacerlo por vos hazlo por Anthony-William, el necesita a su papá. La vida puede terminar en un instante. Nunca tuve un oportunidad con Alistair por su sentido del deber y esta estúpida guerra. Te lo ruego, si tienes una chance con Terry, tómala.**_

_**He conoció un hombre en el trabajo. Un intelectual, como yo y también usa anteojos. El me recuerda un poco a Alistair. El es profesor de física y le gusta mucho reparar cosas e inventarlas. Para mí que es Alistair quien lo ha enviado ese el cielo así no estoy sola. Claro, esto no significa que voy a ir apresuradamente, actuare como una dama aunque algunas colegas solteras me digan que tengo que ir más rápido. ¿Alguna vez cambiare y seré como todo el mundo? Me tomo las coas lentamente. También quiero formar una familia y estar ahí para mis hijos. Mis padres nuca estuvieron ahí para mí. Sin mi abuela Martha nunca hubiera conoció el amor de una madre. Su nombre s Jacques y su padre es francés. No puedo esperar a presentártelo.**_

_**Annie me dijo que se corto el cabello. Creo que yo también lo voy hacer. Estoy esperani que me envie una foto, si no lo vere con mis propios ojos cuando vaya a Chicago para las fiestas. También me dijo que esta esperando su tercer hijo ¡Estoy retrasada! Tengo que casarme pronto para alcanzarlas. Me gustaría que nuestros hijos sean inseparables como nosotras tres.**_

_**Piensa en vos Candy. Solo hay una vida que vivir y es esta.**_

_**Patty**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Carta veintiséis 26**_

_**Mi querida Candy:**_

_**Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que todo ande bien.**_

_**Todavía estamos en New York para el festival de la moda. Es maravilloso ver todos los nuevos modelos. Cabello corto, Archie dice que me queda muy bien. Aun no me animo a usar vestidos cortos, trato e encontrar vestidos no tan cortos. Tos los vestidos son muy bonitos.**_

_**¿Como esta Anthony-William? Mi pequeño Alistair lo extraña mucho. Creo que la próxima vez lo voy a ejar con vos en el Hogar de Pony. Janice está feliz de estar aquí, quiere todos los modelos en miniatura. De tal palo tal astilla. Una adicta a la moda. Alistair, el luce exactamente como su homónimo y está muy interesado en todo lo que pueda construir.**_

_**Estábamos en una recepción cuando escuche la noticia de que Susana Marlowe había muerto después de una larga y difícil enfermedad. Cuando volví a mi apartamento, pedí una copia del periódico y vi su obituario. Es verdad, Susana murió después de una larga y dolorosa enfermedad que no tiene nada que ver con vos. Cuando ella salvo a Terry, y le amputaron la pierna, su salud nunca volvió a ser la misma. Me entere de esto por uno de sus amigos más cercanos que también estaban en la misma recepción que yo esa noche. Su enfermedad no tiene nada que ver con vos, Candy. No es tu culpa si ella eligió salvar a Terry y no es tu culpa si ella estaba confinada en una cama cuando Terry y vos estuvieron juntos. El no estaba casado y su corazón te pertenecía, se amaban el uno al otro… puede que se hayan equivocado en consumar su pasión, pero no creo que debas castigarte de ese modo, ya te has auto flagelado lo suficiente. Han pasado diez años ya. Terry cumplió con su deber al casarse con Susana y ahora ella esta muerta. Dejalo que se recupere un poco de su muerte y luego comunícate y dile que tiene un hijo y que quieres que estén juntos. Te voy a enviar el periódico para que lo veas con tus propios ojos. Se dice que no podemos deleitarnos con la muerte de alguien, pero no puedo evitar estar feliz por vos, finalmente vas a ser feliz, querida.**_

_**Tengo una hermosa noticia para darte, estoy esperando. Si otra vez, ya tengo un nene y una nena, que venga lo que sea, no tengo preferencia.**_

_**Te voy a traer muchos nuevos vestidos y voy a convencerte de que te cortes el cabello. Vas a estar muy hermosa cuando vuelvas a ver a Terry.**_

_**Estoy muy ansiosa por verte.**_

_**Te envió un beso grande y envíales mis saludos a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María.**_

_**Annie**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Carta 27**_

_**Querida Annie:**_

_**He recibido tu carta y estoy muy feliz de que lo estés pasado bien en New York con tu esposo e hijos. ¿Te cortaste el cabello? Recuerdo haber visto muchas mujeres con cabello corto cuando fui a la premier de "Romeo y Julieta" and me dije que no sé si me atrevo a deshacerme de mi pesada melena, como sea, parece practico y fácil de mantener. Todavía recuerdo lo fascinada que estaba con la gran ciudad. Había notado que Terry no se sentía muy bien, pero no sabía el problema que estaba atravesando con Susana. El pobre tuvo que pretender que todo estaba bien en frente mío. El realmente es muy buen actor. Cuando me entere de la verdad, no podía estar molesta con el, debió haber sido muy difícil para el… nos separamos y nos pusimos en contacto un tiempo después y ya sabes lo que paso… el se caso con Susana, y cumplió con su deber. Ahora que ella está muerta, gracias por el periódico, tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos y ahora está grabado en mi memoria.**_

_**"Susana Grandchester (nacida Marlowe) murió de una larga y dolorosa enfermedad. Ella estaba casada con el actor Terrence Grandchester a quien ella había salvado en un accidente en el escenario, lo que le costó una pierna, y le causo su enfermedad. Susana Grandchester ha escrito muchas obras de teatro la cuales han sido un verdadero éxito en Broadway. Terrence Grandchester no ha hecho declaraciones a la prensa"**_

_**Estoy muy triste por Terry, ha perdido a su esposa, una esposa con la cual vivió muchos años. El es una figura pública y cuando algo así pasa todas las miradas están en el. El debe pasar el duelo… no he decidido si voy a contactarlo después del periodo de duelo pero eventualmente le diré que tiene un hijo… Me dices que deje de castigarme… me pregunto si Terry me perdonara por haberlo abandonado a su deber otra vez. Tal vez se enoje conmigo y ya no me ame. Después de todo, el estuvo casado con Susana todos estos años ¿sabrá de mi separación de Albert? Recuerdo que cuando se entero de nuestra boda por el periódico estaba muy herido… me parece a mí que lo único que hago es lastimarlo ¿no lo crees así? No quiero hacer proyectos, esperare a que Terry me contacte, si él quiere, si él sabe que soy una mujer libre. Se que vos desearías que saltare en el primer tren a New York, pero no sería apropiado… el acaba de perder a su esposa, no puedo aparecer así de repente mientras todas las miradas están el…**_

_**Muchísimas gracias Annie por tu carta. Si, la próxima vez deja a Alistair con nosotros, estaremos muy felices de tenerlo. Janice debe estar muy bonita con todos esos vestidos de moda. Te estas divirtiendo mucho con ella ¡como una muñeca viviente! A ella le gusta eso es lo importante. Estoy muy feliz por vos, Annie ¡otro bebe! ¡Es maravilloso!**_

_**¡Estoy muy entusiasmada con verte otra vez! Iré a Chicago para un par de galas de caridad… y veremos lo de mi cabello, quiero ver como luce y si es fácil de cuidar, entonces decidiré.**_

_**¡No puedo esperar a verte, hermosa!**_

_**Candy**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**No ne olvides nunca**_

_**Carta veintiocho 28**_

_**Mí querido Terry:**_

_**Gran tristeza siento al saber de tu dolor. La larga enfermedad de Susana fue un verdadero calvario. Desafortunadamente, nada puede prepararnos para la muerte de un ser amado**_

_**Pero una cosa es segura: tu esposa fue una gran amiga, alguien profundamente bueno y generoso. Nunca olvidaremos los momentos que pasamos a su lado. Estoy segura que donde quiera que este nos está cuidando.**_

_**Si necesitas algo, lo que sea: un lugar para descansar, una amiga con la quien hablar, o ayuda con las formalidades, no vaciles en llamarme. Encontrare la manera de estar ahí.**_

_**Mucha fuerza. Mi ms sincera amistad.**_

_**Candy**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_La señora Marlowe y yo estamos muy conmovidos por su apoyo y empatía por la muerte de Susana. Le damos nuestra calidad gratitud._

_Terrence Grandchester_  
_Marianne Marlowe_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Mi Querida Patty:**_

_**¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo anda tu vida amorosa? Espero que todo te ande muy bien. Annie volvió de New York y corte de cabello nuevo ¡Me gusta mucho! Le queda muy bien. Ella ice que es fácil de mantener. Solo para ocasiones especiales va al estilista. Estoy muy tentada a hacerlo.**_

_**Mientras estaba en la mansión, me puse hacerle un carta a Terry enviándole mis condolencias, ofreciéndole mi ayuda y mi amistad. No se lo que estaba esperando. Que nuestra amistad continuara donde había quedado, tal vez debí disculparme primero por haber dejado de escribirle tan abruptamente. Todo lo que recibí fue una carta a nombre de Albert para agradecernos. Me hubiera gustado una pequeña nota dirigida a mí, así podría aprovechado la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo nuestra correspondencia primero y después decirle que tiene un hijo. No se cómo va reaccionar a cuando le diga.**_

_**También tendré que decirle a Anthony-William que puede que su padre vuelva nuestras vidas. Como Albert y yo nos separamos después de su nacimiento, el no está confundió, el sabe que Albert no es su padre. Le dije que su papa no sabía que el existía y que tenía que cuidar de una mujer que le salvo la vida y perdió su pierna. El pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, pero Archie me dijo que el pregunta mucho sobre u papa. Archie a pesar de su rivalidad con Terry, no quería herir a Anthony-William y confirmo lo que había dicho. El extraña a su padre. Le gustaría jugar a la pelota y hacer cosas con el. Le gusta escribir historias. Le he comprado un diario y escribe muchas cosas ahí. Terry estará feliz de saber que tiene un futuro escritor… esperare hasta que termine el periodo de duelo, y le escribiré para disculparme y darle la noticia. Si ya no me quiere no importa, estoy segura que va a querer formar parte de la vida de su hijo.**_

_**Te estamos esperando para las festividades de fin de año. Estamos muy entusiasmados de conocer a tu nuevo amor. Estoy muy feliz de que continúes adelante. Annie ya esta imaginado la boda. Si me corto el cabello, ¿también te lo vas a cortar?**_

_**¡No puedo esperar a verte! Te mando un abrazo y un beso muy grande.**_

_**Candy**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Carta veintinueve 29**_

_**Mi querido Charlie:**_

_**Te escribo porque necesito sacar todo de adentro y tú eres uno de mis más viejos amigos. Te agradezco todo tu apoyo cuando estaba perdido. Sabes todos mis secretos. Sabes que no estaba enamorado de mi esposa, ella era más que nada una buena amiga que estaba enamorada de mi. Ella me salvo la vida y perdió una pierna. Mi castigo fue permanecer cerca de ella hasta su muerte, aunque trate de escapar… puede que no haya estado enamorado de mi esposa, pero trate de ser un buen esposo. Le fui fiel porque creo que los votos matrimoniales son sagrados. Tuve que imaginar a Candy en su lugar muchas veces para soportar. Sé que está mal, pero no tenia alternativa, era eso o dejarla y no volver. Soy un caballero y cumplí con mis responsabilidades. Me quede con ella hasta el final. Su muerte me entristeció profundamente pero estaba aliviado. Todo había terminado. Estaba libre, libre para regresar por Candy… pero no, no puedo hacer eso, Candy está casada con mi mejor amigo. Estoy libre pero mi amor está casada ¿Por qué el destino me sigue castigando de esa manera? ¿es mi castigo por haber estado con Candy cuando Susana me necesitaba? Puede que haya estado mal el vernos en secreto, pero nos amábamos tanto.**_

_**Candy me envió una carta de condolencias que casi no vi. La carta fue muy amable como todas las cartas de condolencias. Ella me ofrecía su ayuda, pero sabía que era una simple formalidad. Ella es la esposa de alguien más, y no tengo el derecho de llorar sobre su hombro incluso si ella lo ofrece tan generosamente. Envié una carta en nombre del esposo agradeciéndoles a los dos.**_

_**Descansare un poco durante mi periodo de duelo e iré a Inglaterra a visitar a mi padre. Necesito un cambio de escenario. América no fue exactamente el sueño que tenía en mente. Vivir un tiempo en mi tierra natal puede que me haga bien y cambie mis ideas. Veré si puedo continuar viviendo sin Candy.**_  
_**Te estoy escribiendo desde el barco y te enviare esta carta una ve que este en tierra firme. Gracias otra vez, viejo amigo, por toda tu ayuda. Espero que todas tus cosas estén bien. Es tiempo que te cases y tengas una familia. Ahora que estoy libre, es mi intención comenzar de nuevo. Espero que Inglaterra me favorezca. Solo el tiempo lo dirá.**_

_**Espero noticias tuyas, amigo.**_  
_**Tuyo sinceramente,**_

_**Terry**_


	30. Chapter 30

_** No me olvides nunca**_

_**Carta treinta 30**_

_**Querido amigo, Terry:**_

_**Hombre, recibí tu carta. Puedo entender tu alivio al estar finalmente libre aunque tu amor no lo esté. Pero ella no ha estado libre por años, ya lo sabías, ¿no? Te he visto vivir con tu esposa como buenos amigos, sin pasión. Eras como una sombra. Candy era realmente a la que necesitabas, ella estaba tan llena de vida. Ahora que no me arriesgo a tener tu puño en mi cara puedo confesar que cuando Candy volvió de Inglaterra con el Capitán Niven, el papa de Sandra, y con tu pequeño amigo Cookie, yo estaba enamorado de ella. Ella era tan vivaz y no dejaba que otros decidieran por ella. Pero vi el brillo en sus ojos cuando ella supo que te conocía, y supe ahí mismo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella. Y en Chicago usurpe tu identidad, ella cuido de mi aunque supo que no era tu. Temí que le haya metió en dificultades… entiendo porque la amas tanto.**_

_**Un amor así de fuerte no puede ser en van. ¿Qué pasaría si tratas de verla? ¿Tal vez no es feliz con su matrimonio? ¿Tal vez está esperando por vos? No lo sabemos, Terry, no puedes dejarlo así no mas sin tratar… si está casada con tu mejor amigo…te lo digo, ve a verla y deja que ella te diga que no hay mas oportunidad para ustedes… eres un caballero y sé que respetas a las esposas de otros, no te estoy diciendo que tengas una aventura con ella. Te pido que vayas y la veas para asegurarte si realmente todo está muerto entre ustedes. Piénsalo cuando termine tu duelo. Has cumplido con tu deber. No amabas a tu esposa, pero cuidaste de ella. La amistad que le ofreciste la hizo feliz. Ella te tuvo por el resto de sus días, y fueron días felices a pesar de su enfermedad. Es hora de que vos también seas feliz, Terry. Antes de que te envuelvas en otra relación, vuelve a Estados Unidos y ve a Candy… así sabrás definitivamente si pueden regresar o tienes que obligarte a olvidarla para siempre.**_

_**Diviértete con tu papa en Inglaterra.**_

_**Tu amigo,**_

_**Charlie**_


	31. Chapter 31

**_Carta treinta y uno 31_**

**_Querido Charlie:_**

**_Si estuvieras adelante mío te daría un buena trompada en la nariz ¿te fijaste en mi Candy? En verdad debería estar alagado. Es verdad que ella es una chica como ninguna otra, ella hace que saque lo mejor de mí. Ella vio a través de mi cuando estábamos en el colegio y me hacia el tipo duro… se me acababa todo el argumento cada vez que la veía. Desde el momento que la vi en el barco, mi corazón era de ella, incluso si me burlaba de ella y e sus lindas pecas en su pequeña nariz… y no sabía si la iba a volver a ver algún día, pero ella ocupaba mis pensamientos noche y día… verla otra vez en el colegio, en la iglesia mientras yo estaba molestando, ella se había puesto el uniforme equivocado. Ella estaba de blanco en lugar de negro como los otros. No me preguntes porque teníamos que ir de negro a la casa del señor… me entere después que fue un engaño de su prima pelirroja. Pero verla en ese vestido blanco, parecía un ángel entre esos pecadores vestidos de negro. No puedes imaginar mi alegría cuando la vi. Vivía pensado en ella desde el barco y ahora iba estar en el mismo colegio pupilo que yo ¡quería saltar de la alegría! Pero por supuesto tenia que guardármelo y continuar con lo del chico duro… nuestra relación era muy particular, durante el colegio tuvimos salidas, separadamente debo decir, pasamos el verano juntos en Escocia, la bese y ella pe pego una cachetada y me trato casi de delincuente. Una joven bien criada no deja que el primer chico que la ve la bese, pero era yo… y creí que estaba lista. Me quede sorprendido y le devolví la cachetada y ella me dio otra ¡hablando de matar el romance! Pero me encantaba todo lo que ella hacia… no estaba molesto por su cachetada al contrario, estaba feliz porque fui el primero en besarla… ¡ella nunca beso a su querido Anthony! Desde ese momento, deje de estar celoso el pobre chico quien ya no estaba en este mundo, quien ni siquiera vivió lo que él había soñado vivir con ella. Habiendo vivido la muerte de Susana, entiendo mejor la tristeza que rodea la atmósfera cuando una persona muere y especialmente si es un ser querido. Así que entiendo mejor lo que ella sintió por él y me arrepiento de mis celos adolescentes. _**

**_¿Me dices que vaya y vea si hay algo que rescatar de nuestra relación? Ella esta casa con mi mejor amigo, el es un buen hombre y estoy seguro que él la hará feliz. En este momento estoy superando lo de Susana y pasando algo de tiempo con mi padre con quien, debo admitir, tengo una mejor relación. El se disculpo por rehusarse a ayudar a Candy cuando se lo pedí. Especialmente cuando me contó que ella lo había seguido, colgándose de su coche para rogarle que no dejara e donar dinero al colegio porque si no esté cerraría y el también me dijo que Candy le mostró la nota que yo le había dejado ella… el dijo que ella lo convenció de dejarme perseguir mi sueño. Siempre me pregunte por que mi padre no me había ido a buscar, y concluí que yo no le importaba, que no se preocupaba por mí para nada, pero no, fue gracias a Candy. En Escocia ella me convenció de reconciliarme con mi madre, ¡Una verdadera entrometida, siempre metiendo su nariz done no debería! Pero gracias a ella, tengo una mejor relación con mis padres ¿sabes qué? Cuanto más pienso en ella más ganas me dan de ir y secuestrarla… pero no le puedo hacer eso a mi mejor amigo…_**

**_Pero te prometo que una vez que pase mi periodo de duelo, voy a considerar tu sugerencia. Veré como me encuentro en ese momento. _**

**_Recuerdo haber leído en los periódicos que usurpaste mi identidad, le envié un cheque a Candy para pagar las cuentas del hospital e incluso le dije a Candy que te comprara la gaseosa de frutilla que tanto te gusta. Así que si Candy tuvo algún problema, lo resolví. _**

**_Con todo esto, ni siquiera pregunte como estabas, si encontraste a alguien con quien hacer tu vida ¡Tu negocio le está yendo bárbaro! Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo y voy a enviar clientes cada vez que se me presente la oportunidad. _**

**_Gracias por estar siempre, mi amigo. Vos me protegiste de chico y siempre te considere como un hermano mayor. Gracias Charlie por tu amistad y tus consejos. _**

**_Tu amigo, _**

**_Terry_**


	32. Chapter 32

Carta treinta y dos 32

_**Querida Mamá:**_

_**¿Cómo estás? Espero que estés bien. Quería decirte que he llegado Inglaterra y que papa estuvo muy contento de verme. Nuestra relación está mejorando y hemos hablado mucho y me entere que la razón porque la que nunca el fue tras de mí fue Candy. El me dijo que ella lo convenció e dejarme vivir mi sueño ¿te das cuenta? Candy es la razón por la que puedo vivir en New York en paz y perseguir mi sueño. Sabía que amaba a esa mujer por una razón, pero cada vez que descubro cosas como estas, la amo todavía más. Realmente me hubiera gustado ir y verla después de mi periodo de duelo para pedirle otra oportunidad. Desafortunadamente, ese sueño no es más que una utopía porque ella está casada con Albert, mi mejor amigo. No tengo oportunidad. Cumplí con mi deber, madre, deje a Candy por segunda vez para cuidar de Susana. Me mantuve fiel a una mujer que no amaba porque era lo que Candy quería. El hecho de que ella estaba confinada a a cama mientras que estábamos juntos hizo que Candy se sintiera muy culpable… algunas veces hubiera deseado que fuera más egoísta y pensara mas en ella, pero ella no sería la mujer de la que me enamore con todos sus defectos y virtudes. Hemos tratado de cambiar el destino y terminamos peor que antes. Ella está felizmente casada con Albert, supongo. Charlie me aconsejo ir y ver para asegurarme de que es así, para oír de sus propios labios que no tenemos oportunidad ¿vos que pensas, mamá? Pensé en quedarme a vivir aquí en Inglaterra así no voy a estar en el mismo país que Candy. Te voy a extrañar mucho, mamá, pero podes venir a verme tanto como desees. También puedes mudarte para aquí si quieres. Estoy seguro que Inglaterra tendrá trabajo para la gran Eleonor Baker. ¿Piensas que debo ir y romperme el corazón viendo a Candy siendo feliz con su marido? Puede que no tenga nada que perder, solo mi corazón otra vez. Soy un actor e Shakesperiano, debería ser capaz e superar un corazón roto, ¿no?**_

_**Me voy. Voy a ir a tomar el té con papá. Vamos a ir a una recepción esta noche. Parece determinado a casarme con una señorita adinerada. Pero estoy usando mi periodo de duelo como excusa para evitarlas.**_

_**¿Tienes alguna nueva obra en la que actuar? Espero que el papel te guste. Me gustaría estar en el escenario con vos algún día, mamá ¿Qué te parece? Deberíamos hablar a Robert sobre eso. Seguramente encontrara una obra en la que podemos ser madre e hijo. Será también un pretexto para volver a América. Nunca se sabe.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Tu hijo,**_

_**Terry.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**forget me never- no me olvides nunca**_

_**letter thirty-three 33 - carta treinta y tres**_

_**Querido Terry:**_

_**Estoy feliz de que te vaya todo bien en Inglaterra. Estoy contento de que estés considerando ir a ver a Candy antes de pensar seriamente rehacer tu vida. **_  
_**Mientras tanto, creo que vas a actuar en Inglaterra, o tal vez prefieres descansar hasta que termine tu periodo de duelo. Apropósito del duelo, ¿qué significa el periodo de duelo exactamente? ¿Es alguna especie de ritual? ¿Una regla? ¿Una obligación? ¿Siempre estas vestido de negro? Perdona mi ignorancia, pero encuentro algo extraño que te vistas de negro por una mujer a la que no amabas. Bueno, tal vez por el hecho de que te salvo la vida… después de todo, fue honorable que te casaras con ella y que respetes el periodo de duelo.**_

_**Sobre mis asuntos, te cuento que están yendo bastante bien y gracias por tu fe en mí. **_

_**Sobre mi vida amorosa, te hable de la hija del capitán Niven y su protegido Cookie, hace unos años. El capitán esta retirado ahora. E encontré con Sandra, su hija, quien era parte de mi grupo en ese tiempo. Sea convertido en una linda chica. Enseña a los chicos del jardín de infantes en un una escuela cerca del puerto, la mayoría de sus estudiantes son hijos de hombres de mar. No sé si es el momento, pero empecé a verla con otros ojos. Recuerdo una vez cuando éramos mas jóvenes y estaba mirando a Candy, ella estaba enojada, ahora ella me confesó que fue porque estaba celosa de Candy y de la atracción que tenia hacia ella. Empecé a cortejarla, no soy un ladrón ni un vago, soy un honesto hombre de negocios, así que el capitán no tuvo problema. Cookie ha crecido, y está actuando como un hermano sobreprotector con Sandra y me amenaza. ¡No tengo interés en hacer sufrir a su hermana! Aquí te va: me voy a casar con Sandra Niven, espero que estés de vuelta a tiempo para ser mi padrino de boda. **_

_**Asi pagaste mi factura en el hospital de Chicago. Gracias, viejo amigo. Especialmente ya que estoy muy avergonzado. Candy y yo tuvimos un mal entendido. La policía fue a buscarme y pensé que Candy me había denunciado, ahora se que ella nunca haría algo como eso, seguramente fue la insoportable pelirroja. Si veo a Candy otra vez algún día le pediré disculpas… estoy feliz de no vivir esa pobre vida otra vez. No iba a ningún lado. **_

_**Así que mi querido amigo, espero verte pronto. No se cuan largo es tu periodo de duelo, pero espero verte muy pronto y que ya no tengas esa mala idea de establecerte en Inglaterra… y no te olvides de ir ver a Candy primero. **_  
_**Tu amigo, **_

_**Charlie**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Forget me never- no me olvides nunca**_

_**letter thirty four 34- carta treinta y cuatro 34**_

_**Mi niño:**_

_**Sé que no te gusta cuando te llamo así, pero para mí, tu siempre serás mi niño. Te escribo para comentarte mis novedades. Te extraño mucho desde que te fuiste a Inglaterra para ver a tu padre. Estoy feliz de saber que han mejorado su relación y es gracias a Candy ¡Dios bendiga a esa niña! ¡Ella hubiera sido perfecta como nuera! Sé que has sido muy infeliz por no haber esta con ella todos estos años. Fue algo bueno que fueran amigos con Susana, eso evito que te volvieras taciturno y gruñón. Charlie te dice que vayas y veas a Candy para asegurarte de que ya no tienes más oportunidad, ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Temes que tu corazón se rompa? Ya no eres un niño pequeño, Terry, ya sabes que la vida no es siempre amable. Estoy de acuerdo con Charlie deberías ir a ver a Candy…**_

_**Te contare que paso la otra noche después de actuación. Recibí unas rosas blancas realmente hermosas. De todas las flores que recibí eras las más bonitas. El buque estaba acompañado por una tarjeta que decía "¿Qué tal si cenamos esta noche?" la firmaba William Albert Andrew. Si, el esposo de Candy. Estaba intrigada, ¿Por qué el esposo de Candy quería cenar conmigo? Pensé que él era uno de mis fans y vino a verme junto a su esposa. Pero estaba solo cuando Salí de mi camerino. Acepte su invitación a cenar, y me contó de sus numerosos viajes alrededor del mundo, pero no hablo de Candy. Me di cuenta de que estaba coqueteando conmigo y me ofendí ¿Cómo le puede hacer esto a una dulce muchacha como Candy? Sabes que no tengo pelos en la legua. Fue ahí que me pregunto sobre vos. Le dije que estabas en Inglaterra para pasar algo de tiempo con tu padre durante tu periodo de duelo. El me pregunto también si ibas a volver, y le dije que no estaba segura, que dependía de lo que encontraras ahí… el parecía sorprendido y me dijo que Candy y el se habían separado amigablemente hace unos años atrás. No podía creer lo que oía. Candy hace años que está libre Terry y tu estas en Inglaterra con tu padre. Espero que vuelvas y hables con ella. Por esto es que estoy de acuerdo con tu amigo Charlie, ve a ver a Candy. Ve a ver si puedes salvar algo de la relación. Lo que los separo ya no existe ¡Eres realmente libre!**_

_**Tengo que ir a ver a Robert Hathaway para hablarle de tu idea de tenernos a los os juntos como madre e hijo en el escenario. Realmente me gusta la idea. El lo pensara y encontrara la obra perfecta para nosotros dos. Estaba pensando en "Hamlet"… vos ya has actuado en el "El Príncipe de Dinamarca" hace algunos años, pero hacerlo de nuevo conmigo sería interesante ¿no te parece? Yo podría hacer de su madre, Gertrudis. Te daría un trabajo mientras tratas de conquistar a Candy otra vez. ¿te ha enviado las condolencias? ¿le has respondido como para recomenzar las cosas entre ustedes? Sé que te estás preguntando si ella sigue libre, pero creo que Albert me lo hubiera dicho si ella no lo estuviera. El me lo contó todo para que te lo dijera. El quiere a Candy profundamente y quiere que sea feliz. Quiero que seas feliz. Deja que pase tu periodo de duelo querido, luego comunícate con Candy si aun la amas y se que la amas más que a nada.**_

_**Te extraño y pienso en vos. **_

_**Tu mamá.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Carta treinta y cinco 35**_

_**Mí querida Patty: **_

_**Fue un verdadero placer verte esta navidad, pero fue una pena que no te pudieras quedar para año nuevo. La foto de las tres juntas con pelo corto es muy bonita. Te envió una copia. **_

_**Como ya sabes, este año he acompañado a Archie y Annie a New York. Nos divertimos mucho en muchas celebraciones. En una de esas recepciones, nos encontramos con Eleonor Baker, la mamá de Terry, ella estaba muy feliz de verme. Por ella me entere que la razón del silencio de Terry es que el no está en América, si no en Inglaterra con su padre durante su periodo de duelo. La otra razón es evidente todavía está dolido por la muerte de su esposa. Así todo lo que tengo que hacer es esperar a que vuelva a América y se comunique conmigo. Eleonor me prometió que me mantendría informada e todas formas. Ella me va avisar cuando Terry vuelva. Porque si el no se comunica, iré yo a verlo y le voy a hablar sobre Anthony-William. No sé cómo va reaccionar. Seguramente va estar molesto conmigo, pero espero que finalmente entienda porque tuve que mantenerlo en secreto. No le quiero decir nada a Anthony-William para que no se emocione demasiado. **_

_**Y vos, ¿Cómo andas? ¿Has escogido una fecha para la boda? Quiero ir para la ocasión. Fui ahí hace años antes de ir a New York para la el estreno de "Romeo y Julieta" donde conocí a Karen Kleis, quien paso mucho tiempo quejándose de Susana y Terry porque habían conseguido los protagónicos. Incluso me conto que todos los actores que protagonizan esta obra terminan casándose en la vida real. Que Robert Hathaway se había casado con la actriz con que protagonizo "Romeo y Julieta" cuando era joven… ella no tenía idea de lo dura que era esta conversación para mi… luego se va apurada a mitad e la noche… fue cuando el accidente ocurrió y Robert Hathaway la hizo regresar de emergencia para hacer de Julieta, pero yo no supe del accidente en ese momento. Recuerdo llegar y ver el poster de "Romeo y Julieta" en la habitación de Terry, como el que trajiste de Pittsburgh, pero en lugar de Susana Marlowe, era Karen Kleis la que aparecía como Julieta. Recuerdo que le dije a Terry que estaba un poco sorprendida pero feliz de fuera Karen y no Susana, porque estaba un poco celosa. Recuerdo que Terry permaneció en silencio "ten cuidado con lo que deseas." El debió pensar que era una descorazonada, pero no sabía que ella estaba en el hospital después de haber perdido una pierna. Y la profecía de Karen se cumplió… Terry si se caso con Susana, la actriz que hizo de Julieta hasta que este terrible accidente ocurrió…**_

_**Así, que ahora solo tengo que esperar hasta que el periodo de duelo de Terry termine… y por favor apresúrate a elegir una fecha para la boda y avísanos!**_

_**Cuídate, **_

_**Candy **_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Carta treinta y seis 36**_

_**Querida Mama:**_

_**Siempre es un placer recibir noticias tuyas. Papa y yo estamos muy bien. Espero que también te encuentres bien. Lo que me has contado es lo más asombroso que he oído… ¿Candy y Albert han estado separados por muchos años? Por supuesto nadie lo sabía. Lo mantuvieron en secreto esta vez. Es más tengo la sensación de que pusieron la noticia de su casamiento en los periódicos aquella vez para obligarme a quedarme con Susana y ahora mantuvieron en secreto su separación fue mantenida en secreto para evitar que dejara a Susana. Estoy seguro que fue idea de Candy. No sé si debo alegrarme porque ella está libre o estar molesto porque me lo oculto. Ella quería absolutamente que yo cumpliera con mí deber para con Susana esta vez. Ella se sintió culpable por estar conmigo mientras Susana estaba postrada. Todavía no entiendo como ella puede poner la felicidad de alguien mas por sobre la nuestra. Pero esa es una de las cualidades que me hacen amarla tanto. Ella pensó en Susana, durante nuestra primera separación y en la segunda también. ¿Debo sentir rencor porque se quiso asegurar de que cumpliera con mi deber? Ahora estoy libre para ir a buscarla y estar con ella sin culpa. Puede que no haya sido feliz, pero Susana fue feliz. Tal vez cuando era adolescente, no me preocupaba mucho por eso. Susana salvo mi vida y mi educación de caballero me ha hecho quedarme con ella por deber, porque ella salvo mi vida y una pierna y finalmente su vida después de algunos años. Ahora soy un hombre, entiendo mejor lo que he hecho y el hecho de que Susana fue feliz, a pesar de su mala salud… estoy aliviado y puedo después de que mi periodo de duelo termine, ver a Candy y pedirle que nos dé una oportunidad. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para estar juntos… todavía ni cumplimos los 30 años… gracias mamá por la información que me has dado. Tengo tiempo de digerirla durante mi duelo… después veré a donde nos lleva el periodo.**_

_**Hay algo que no me dijiste en tu carta, sobre Albert. ¿Están vos y el juntos ahora como pareja? ¿No encuentras un poco raro salir con el ex esposo de Candy? Bueno, eres una mujer grande ya. Siempre que Albert no esté con Candy, no me importa lo demás. Si vos estas feliz, eso es lo único que importa.**_  
_**Sobre"Hamlet: El príncipe de Dinamarca."Me haría muy feliz pararme en el escenario y actuar en esa obra con vos en el papel de Gertrudis. Sería un sueño hecho realidad para mí actuar con la Gran Eleonor Baker, la que me dio a luz y su talento. Puedes decirle a Robert que estoy de acuerdo con "Hamlet" y los otros proyectos que tenga en mente.**_

_**Pude conseguir algunos papeles secundarios en los teatros de Londres, ahora me dieron el papel de "Richard III." El es un personaje maquiavélico y muy divertido para interpretar. Es una de las cosas que me gusta de hacer comedia, uno puede ser lo que sea que quiera en el escenario. Todavía cuando le comente a Candy algo de eso. Me deje llevar que la tome en mis brazos, pero señorita prudencia se aparto de mi… ¿sabes que me peo una cachetada cuando me atreví a besarla? Sé que no fue una actitud muy de caballero por mi parte. Deberíamos besar solo a nuestra esposa después de la boda, pero no me pude resistir. Tenía que besarla… y fui el primero. Me hubiera gustado tenerla conmigo en el escenario, tenía que imaginar su cara cuando tenia que besar a una actriz en el escenario… estoy ansioso porque mi periodo de duelo pase y pueda correr a estar con ella y no voy a dejar que nada nos separe.**_

_**Gracias nuevamente por esta maravillosa noticia. Te quiero mamá.**_  
_**Tu hijo,**_

_**Terry**_


	37. Chapter 37

**_Carta 37_**

**_Mi querida Candy:_**

**_Me hice este rato para escribirte. Estoy en Hawaii disfrutando de mi luna de miel. Me gustaría agradecerte por venir a mi boda con tu hijo. Sé que ya has estado en florida que te ha gustado. El clima es muy diferente del de Chicago, la ciudad de los vientos._**

**_Jack es fabuloso. Los dos estamos en la misma sintonía y nos entendemos perfectamente. Ahora que estoy probado la felicidad otra vez, aunque las cosas con Alistair fueron platónicas, estoy muy entusiasmada de que Terry vuelva así pueden estar juntos de nuevo. Sé que tienes miedo…" ¿Qué tal si el no quiere perdonarme por haberle escondido la existencia de Anthony-William?" Estoy segura que al principio va sorprenderse y a enojarse, pero después se va a calmar y va ver que solo estabas pensando en su deber. Tienes que aclarar las cosas con él y continuar con tu vida, si el no te perdona. La vida es muy corta…nunca pensé en ser "viuda antes de casarme" como vos lo fuiste con Anthony. Lo sé, es una expresión rara pero es algo simpática, Jack la uso. Vos me dijiste que pensaste que habías visto a Anthony la noche que conociste a Terry. Yo creo que fue Anthony quien te guio a Terry. Así que debes hacer todo lo que puedas para reconciliarte con Terry, se que todavía lo amas y además Anthony-William necesita a su padre en su vida. Con fio en vos Candy, se que esta vez, tomaras la mejor decisión para vos y tu familia._**

**_¡Ya quisiera estar esperando mi primer hijo! ¡Son maravillosos los placeres de la carne! Entiendo mejor a los que engañan. ¿Que mas tentación que una fruta prohibida? Vos sucumbiste antes de la boda y admito que me hubiera gustado haber sido más audaz con Alistair, ni siquiera me beso. Terry debería haberles dado algunas a él y a Archibald, porque Annie se queja como yo. Vos so l única que tuvo un tipo normal quien se atrevió a besarte, aunque después terminaron dándose de cachetadas mutuamente. Te envidio, envidio tu amor. Vale la pena salvarlo, querida. Lucha por tu amor esta vez, que el enojo que pueda sentir Terry cuando se entere de Anthony-William no te desanime. Conoces a Terry mejor que nadie, el es tuyo. Susana te lo robo por algunos años, ahora ella ya no está, ve y recupera a tu "esposo" y vive felizmente con tu hijo y apúrate a darle una hermanita o hermanito a Anthony-William._**

**_¡Bueno, vuelvo a mis placeres maritales! Annie y vos nunca me dijeron como eran las cosas. ¡Niñas traviesas! Bueno, ahora me estoy poniendo colorada, ¡voy a parar!_**

**_Besos grandes para vos y Anthony-William. Jack les manda saludos a los dos también._**

**_La nueva y saciada esposa._**

**_Patricia._**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Carta treinta y ocho 38**_

_**Querido señor Grandchester:**_

_**Soy un niño pequeño y mi nombre es Anthony-William Andrew. Tengo 9 años y medio, casi 10. Mi madre me ofreció un diario cuando se dio cuenta de que me gustaba escribir mucho. Me gustaría hacer teatro algún día y escribir mis propias obras… en la escuela, tenía una idea para una obra y la maestra me dijo que era muy talentoso. Usted también tiene mucho talento, soy su fan más grande… me gusta mucho y mi amigo Alistair me traer recortes de periódico que hablan de usted.**_

_**Vivo con mi mama en el Hogar de Pony. No tengo papa. Mi mama me dijo que otra mujer lo necesitaba, por eso no está aquí con nosotros. Sé que eso a veces pasa. Hay chicos en el hogar que están con nosotros y luego los padres los vienen a buscar, a veces viene solo la mama otras solo el papa. Así que cuando mama me dijo que mi papa no estaba con nosotros porque tenía que cuidar de alguien mes, pensé que debía ser alguien muy generoso para poner a alguien más antes que a su propia familia, ahí es cuando mi mama me dijo que él no sabía de mi, y entendí que si él hubiera sabido de mi existencia, el hubiera venido a vivir con nosotros. Vi que mi mama se ponía muy triste cuando hacia todas estas preguntas así que deje de hacerlo. En cambio empecé a preguntarle a mi tío Archie, el papa de mi amigo Alistair, y me dijo lo mismo. Incluso dijo que el solía pelear con mi papa por diversión. Realmente me gusta escuchar sus historias y eso me hace desear conocerlo, pero me lo guaro todo para mí, escribo todo en mi diario.**_

_**Pero la razón por la cual le escribo esta carta es que escuche una conversación entre mi tía Annie y mi tío Archie… ellos estaban hablando y diciendo ¡que usted era mi papa! ¡Estaba atónito! Estaba tan alterado que me fui a la casa del árbol y empecé a llorar. Mi mama nunca había dicho su nombre… y siempre estaba triste, yo no quería hablar de usted con ella… es mi actor favorito y ahora se que es mi padre. ¡Es maravilloso! Sé que no sabía esto, y que debe ser un shock grande para usted.**_

_**No sé su dirección, así que envié la carta a la compañía Stratford en Broadway, donde trabaja. Mama no sabe que le escribí una carta. Espero que ella no se enoje mucho conmigo. Ella siempre esta triste cuando habla de usted. No quería herirla, eso es todo.**_

_**No puedo esperar a recibir su respuesta. Estoy entusiasmado de verte… papi.**_  
_**Tu desconocido hijo,**_

_**Anthony-William Andrew.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Carta treinta y nueve 39**_

_**Mí querida Candy:**_

_**¿Cómo estás? Espero que estés bien. No sé a dónde escribirte, así que lo estoy haciendo al hogar de Pony porque sé que tus dos madres van a guardarla hasta que vayas para allá. **_

_**Mi periodo de duelo llego a su final y estoy de vuelta en América. Fui a Inglaterra a pasar un tiempo con mi padre. Nuestra relación ha mejorado mucho para mi sorpresa, tal vez ¿he madurado o me he suavizado con la edad? ¿O tal vez a cierta dama con pecas supo cómo convencer a mi padre de dejarme seguir mis sueños? ¡Nunca me lo dijiste! No eres de las que le gustan a lardear de sus buenas acciones. Siempre me pregunte por que mi padre nunca fue a buscarme a New York. Pensé que no le importaba para nada, pero no, ¡fue gracias a vos! ¡Mi dama con pecas! Eres realmente increíble. Me reconciliaste con mi madre e hiciste mejor la relación con mi padre. Si no creyera ya que estas hecha para mí, lo creería ahora. **_

_**Nunca has respondido mis últimas cartas las que te envía después de nuestra segunda separación. Estabas decidida a no contactarme y la foto de tu boda con Albert termino conmigo. Pero no pude odiarte, porque te amo más que a mi vida. Así que hice lo que querías que hiciera, me case con Susana y cuide de ella hasta su último aliento. Cumplí con mi deber, Candy, y admito que me siento aliviado y libre para tratar comenzar de nuevo con vos. También me entere por una fuente de confianza, que ya no estás con Albert, y ha sido así ya por algunos años. También me gustaría agradecerte por tu carta de condolencias y lamento mucho la respuesta tan general, no sabía que estabas separada de tu esposo, de otro modo te hubiera escrito algo más personal y te hubiera pedido que esperaras a que mi periodo de duelo terminara así podemos empezar a escribirnos nuevamente. Así que me atrevo a escribirte esta carta. Me dijiste en la carta en la que rompiste conmigo que todavía me amabas. ¿Todavía me amas? Porque yo aun te amo, nada a cambiado para mi, Candy. **_

_**Tu Romeo,**_

_**Terry**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Carta cuarenta 40 **_

_**Mí querido Terry:**_

_**Si recibí tu carta y me hizo muy feliz. Estoy contenta de que estés de vuelta en América. Tu madre me dijo que te habías ido a Inglaterra a visitar a tu padre. Estoy feliz e que las cosas hayan ido bien entre ustedes dos. Ya te he dicho cuan afortunado eres de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a tus padres. Simplemente le mostré a tu padre la "romántica" nota que me dejaste. Hablamos brevemente y él me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que una huérfana puede saber sobre la familia? Eliza le había enviado una carta anónima acusándome de todos los males como siempre. Le dije que precisamente porque no tenía familia, sabía lo importante que era y le pedí que te dejara seguir tus sueños en Broadway. Estoy contenta que el escuchara y te dejara seguir tu camino. O Broadway no habría tenido a Terrence Graham Grandchester, el Rey de Broadway, el más talentoso actor de su generación. ¿Es realmente todo eso lo que te convenció de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro? ¿Todo los buenos momentos que pasamos en el colegio no cuentan para nada?**_

_**Terry, me gustaría disculparme por nuestra segunda ruptura. Te ruego que me perdones si fui dura con vos, pero tenías un deber que cumplir, y nos olvidamos o mejor dicho temporariamente lo ignoramos. Lamento no haberte respondido y también lamento lo de mi boda con Albert. No puedo explicar todo esto en una carta, debo explicártelo en persona. Tenemos que vernos. No sé si estas libre después de tu vuelta de Inglaterra, pero yo puedo encontrar tiempo para ir a verte. Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante. ¿Qué tal vernos el próximo domingo en lo de tu madre para almorzar? Ella me había invitado cuando nos encontramos hace unos meses atrás.**_

_**Sobre nuestra relación yo tampoco he cambiado, me gustas, aun te amo. Pero vamos a reunirnos primero, debo explicarte por qué me case con Albert. Y le rezo a Dios que me perdones. Estoy muy ansiosa por verte otra vez. Espero que el destino sea más amable con nosotros esta vez. **_

_**Te deseo mucha suerte en todo lo que emprendas. Besos.**_

_**Tu pecosa (¿sabes qué extraño todos esos apodos?)**_

_**Candy**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Carta cuarenta y uno 41**_

_**Candy:**_

_**Había acabado de enviar la carta que te había escrito después de mi periodo de duelo cuando mi asistente me trajo una carta que encontró entre las muchas cartas de mis fans que se habían acumulado en el teatro durante mi viaje a Inglaterra. En general el le mis cartas y le digo que responder y él me las da después para que las firme. Tengo entera confianza en él. El ha estado conmigo por años. El encontró una carta de un niño de 10 años llamado Anthony-William Andrew. El niño me dice que él es mi más grande fan y que él escribe también. Pero lo que él dijo después me confunde. El dijo que escucho a su tío Archie y su tía Annie hablar y dijeron que ¡yo era su PAPA! ¡YO TERRENCE GRAHAM GRANDCHESTER TENGO UN HIJO Y NO LO SABIA!**_

_**Tal vez te preguntes porque creo las palabras de un niño de 10 años. La carta era tan hermosa y tan conmovedora que solo puede decir la verdad. Y las fechas corresponden con la última vez que estuvimos juntos. ¿Anthony-William? ¿Tu difunto novio y tu ex marido? Candy, ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? ¿Debo realmente preguntarlo? Porque se la respuesta, ¿por Susana, no es cierto? Te sentiste culpable por haber estado conmigo cuando ella estaba en cama así que elegiste cuidar sola del fruto de nuestro amor. ¡Entiendo todo ahora! ¡Tu breve matrimonio con Albert! ¡Fue por mi hijo! ¿Por qué no siguieron juntos? Al menos el chic hubiera tenido una figura paterna todo este tiempo. .. Oh Candy ¡no sabes lo enojado que estoy con vos! ¡Ocultarme la existencia de mi hijo, mi propia sangre! ¡No sé que voy a decidir porque por el momento estoy muy enojado!**_

_**Terry**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Carta cuarenta y dos 42**_

_**Querido Anthony-William:**_

_**Estuve en Inglaterra durante meses y no recibí tu carta hasta que llegue a América. Y no lo hice ni bien llegue como escribiste al teatro, la carta estaba en la pila de cartas de mis fans. Yo contesto cada carta, o al menos las firmo, mi asistente es el que las abre y muchas de las veces contesta por mí. El las lee en voz alta así se que hay en cada una. Yo le dicto mis respuestas y firmo cuando termina. Puedes imaginarte mi sorpresa cuando él me leyó la tuya. "Sorprendido" no es la palabra que usaría cuando descubrí tu existencia. Sentí como si la tierra se abría debajo de mí y me tragaba. Tenía lagrimas en mis ojos, pero era lagrimas de inmensa alegría ¡Tenía un hijo! ¡No tienes idea del regalo que me diste, hijo! Gracias por venir a este mundo, gracias por existir. Te ruego que me perdones por todos esos años que perdimos y que nunca recuperaremos, pero propongo seguir para adelante. Iría a verte si tuviera tiempo o hubiera visto tu carta antes de comprometerme en la nueva producción teatral en la que actuare con tu abuela. Todavía no le he dicho que tiene un nieto. También tienes un abuelo, mi papa. Por el momento los métodos de transporte no son lo suficientemente rápidos para llevarme de New York a Lakewood tan rápido. Pero podría enviarte una invitación para el estreno de mi obra.**_

_**No sé que va pasar entre tu madre y yo. Todavía estoy algo enojado. Igual voy a decirle que vnga y te traiga a casa. ¿Qué te parece? Aunque todavía tienes escuela y no es bueno que pierdas tantos días.**_

_**Tengo muchas cosas que decirte pequeño y muchas cosas que quiero hacer con vos que no sé por dónde empezar. Quisiera largar todo lo que tengo planeado y correr a verte, pero mucha gente cuenta conmigo y no puedo hacer eso. Sería muy irresponsable de mi parte. Me comprometí con algo y debo respetarlo. Siempre debemos respetar nuestros compromisos, hijo. Estoy ansioso por leer tu siguiente carta, no tiene idea lo feliz que me hizo la primera.**_

_**Tú papa,**_

_**Terry Grandchester.**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**carta cuarenta y tres 43**_

_**Querido Charlie: **_

_**¿Cómo están los recién casados? Te agradezco que esperaras a que yo volviera a América para casarte, viejo amigo, me hizo muy feliz. Habiéndome casado por obligación, ver a mi mejor amigo casarse con la mujer que ama, fue muy lindo. Susana decía que ella estaba enamorada de mi, pero me pregunto si era realmente mor porque cundo se ama a alguien se quiere que esa persona sea feliz. Susana sabía que yo no la amaba y que era infeliz con ella. Ella sabía que estaba enamorado de Candy, pero era demasiado egoísta para dejarme ir. Su amor por mí no era sano, no creo que haya sido amor sino más bien una obsesión. Asi que te digo, agradece al señor por tu buena fortuna. A pesar de todas tus dificultades, supiste pagar tu deuda con la sociedad y tomaste las riendas de tu vida. Tu felicidad era palpable y Sandra era una novia hermosa. El Capitán estaba como el cielo de ver a su hija tan feliz. Cookie comportándose como un pequeño hermano protector fue divertido de ver. Dar el brindis fue un placer para mi, sabes que disfruto mucho estar frente a la gente. **_

_**Tener a mi hijo conmigo es una gran alegría. Incluso si por el momento estoy todavía enojado con su madre por escóndeme su existencia. Ella no se quedo con Albert así que el chico no tuvo pare, me alivia y me entristece al mismo tiempo. Candy me lo trajo y ahora vive conmigo por el momento. Estamos tratando de encontrar una casa para mudarnos, pero admito que vivir con mi mama y mi hijo es muy agradable. **_

_**Anthony-William habla de su mami incesantemente, es como que quiere que la recuerde. El no sabe que no necesito que me hable de ella para recordarla solo me basta con verlo a él que es igual a ella… descubrir que tengo un hijo 10 años después… todavía estoy haciéndome a la idea y va tomar un tiempo para poner todo en su lugar. Por el momento la estoy pasando muy bien con mi hijo que tiene un talento innato para la escritura y el teatro. Anthony está aprendiendo el rol del Príncipe de Dinamarca de la obra de Hamlet que hice algunos años atrás, no te puedo decir la alegría que me da escuchar a mi hijo recitar Shakespeare. El tiene tanto talento y tiene su forma de actuar y me recuerda un poco a mí cuando yo interprete ese personaje. También, practicamos deportes, necesitamos una actividad al aire libre. Estos momentos con mi hijo son los mejores de mi vida. **_

_**Mi querido amigo, voy dejar que sigas con tu luna de miel porque podría escribir sobre mi hijo por horas sin cansarme. **_

_**Espero que te haya ido bien la cama y hayas escuchado mi consejo. **_

_**Felicitaciones por tu casamiento otra vez. **_

_**Tu mejor amigo, **_

_**Terry **_


	44. Chapter 44

Carta cuarenta y cuatro 44

_**Mi amigo Terry:**_

_**Recibí tu carta, estoy muy bien y no necesitas agradecerme por esperarte para la boda, eres mi mejor amigo y no me podía casar sin vos ahí. También me gustaría agradecerte por tu regalo. Una luna de miel en ¡Paris, la ciudad de las luces! ¡Finalmente conocí Francia!**_

_**Debo admitir que nunca te he visto tan feliz en toda tu vida como cuando te vi con tu hijo. Los dos se parecen mucho, tuve la impresión de verte cuando eras chico. El tiene tus mismos gestos y el acento americano que vos tenias cuando eras chico, antes de que tu papa te llevara a vivir con él a Inglaterra. Sé que eres muy feliz y sé que tu hijo te puso en ese estado.**_

_**Pero algo falta para que tu felicidad sea completa: Candy. Vos dijiste que Susana tal vez no te amaba porque no te dejo estar con la mujer que realmente amabas. ¿Y eso que dice de Candy que no solo te dejo una vez sino dos? Tal vez e dijo a si misma ya que Susana te amaba era suficiente. Ella pensó que tenias un deber que cumplir y tú conciencia no te hubiera dejado en paz hasta que lo terminaras. Ella no quería ser la causante de eso. Ahora estas liberado de tu deber hacia Susana y estabas preparado para correr a buscar a Candy y descubriste que ella crio a tu hijo sola. Admito ella pudo haber seguido casada con Albert para que al niño no le faltara un padre pero ella no quería eso, ella te quería a vos… Terry, perdiste diez años de tu vida con una mujer a la que no querías. No pierdas otro minuto y reconcíliate con Candy. Vos la amas. Sé que te vas a calmar y vas a darte cuenta que ella te dio el mejor regalo en el mundo. Ella te dio un hijo maravilloso. Es tiempo de que te cases con Candy y vivir los tres juntos como una familia.**_

_**Mi luna de miel está yendo muy bien. ¿Pero de que estás hablando? ¡Yo te enseñe todo, pequeño desagradecido!**_

_**¡ya quiero estar en tierra firme, a veces tengo mareos y es horrible!**_

_**Dejo que regreses con tu hijo. Puedes escribir sobre él cuando quieras y cuanto quieras. Estoy contento de saber que eres feliz. No olvides completar tu felicidad añadiendo a la madre de tu hijo.**_

_**Tu amigo,**_

_**Charlie.**_


	45. Chapter 45

Carta cuarenta y cinco 45

_**Mí querido Romeo:**_

_**¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta Anthony-William? Estoy segura que esta feliz de estar viviendo con vos. ¿le gusta su nueva escuela?**_

_**Te escribo para disculparme y rogarte que me perdones. Se que enterarte que tenias un hijo fue una sorpresa grande para vos. Es lo que que quería decirte cuando respondí tu primer carta. Quería contarte todo para que supieras todos los hechos. Vivir sin vos fue duro, solo la presencia de Anthony-William ha atenuado un poco el dolor. Es por el que despierto cada mañana. Rezaba todos los días para que estuvieras bien y que algún día cuando supieras la verdad me perdonaras.**_

_**No me arrepiento de lo que paso entre nosotros, incluso si Susana estaba en cama, porque concebimos a Anthony-William, lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado. Sé que tenías un deber que cumplir y no pudiste disfrutar de tu hijo, ni verlo crecer día con día. Pero hice lo que creí que era lo mejor en ese momento. Ahora que he madurado un poco, tal vez tomaría otra decisión.**_

_**Me ignoraste cuando fui a dejarte a tu hijo, me heriste amor, mucho. Pero te prono y lo entiendo. Perdóname Terry, sigamos adelante. Tenemos la oportunidad de finalmente vivir nuestro sueño, ser una familia… ¿creo recordar que querías muchos hijos? Te lo ruego amor, deja de estar enojado, continuemos con nuestras vidas. Estoy lista para lo que decidas. Peo me dijiste en tu carta que nada había cambiado para vos… así que voy a ser paciente y esperare a que se pase, pero no esperes demasiado Romeo. Te extraño.**_  
_**Tu Julieta,**_

_**Candy**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Carta cuarenta y seis 46**_

_**Querido Papa:**_

_**¿Cómo estás? Han pasado tantas cosas desde que regrese a América que no he tenido tiempo para escribirte. Regrese justo a tiempo para la boda de mi amigo Charlie.**_

_**Estoy muy feliz de ver a mama otra vez, vamos actuar juntos en la obra de Shakespeare Hamlet, yo seré el protagonista Hamlet, príncipe de Dinamarca y ella será Gertrudis, mi madre. Los ensayos van muy bien. Estoy contento de haber vuelto al teatro después de tantos meses, no sabía que lo extrañaría tanto.**_

_**Tuve una gran sorpresa cuando regrese. Entre las cartas de los fans, encontré una carta escrita por un niño de 9 años con el nombre de Anthony-William Andrew quien dijo que era mi hijo. Su madre es Candice White Andrew ¡tienes un nieto, padre! ¿Te das cuenta que Candy no ha dicho nada todos estos años? ¡Candy está llena de sorpresas! ¡Todavía no puedo creer que ella me hizo esto a mí! ¡Perdí años de la vida de mi hijo que jamás recuperare! Ella me trajo al niño y ahora vive conmigo. Padre, no sé si puedes imaginarte toda la alegría que llena mi corazón cuando estoy con él. El es un niño maravilloso. El se parece mucho a mí. Está aprendiendo el rol de Hamlet y yo lo recito con él. Es tan lindo tener a un mini yo a mi lado. El solo heredo el pelo de su madre. Le va muy bien en la escuela, es muy brillante y tiene un talento innato para la escritura. Deberías leer lo que escribe en su diario. Espero llevarlo a Inglaterra algún día, pero por el momento, si pudieras encontrar algo de tiempo para venir y conocerlo, me encantaría y estoy seguro que a él también. No olvides modificar tu testamento, ¡estoy bromeando! El niño seguro ya tiene un fondo fiduciario de parte del ex marido de Candy.**_

_**Así que padre, ¡puedes repartir los cigarrillos! Hay un nuevo Grandchester en el mundo y es mi hijo. El es maravilloso y yo estoy muy feliz. Lo vas a adorar también, te lo aseguro. Finalmente, no soy tan diferente de vos. También tuve a un hijo ilegitimo. También me case por deber y obligación, justo como vos… supongo que la manzana no cae tan lejos del árbol.**_

_**Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto, papa.**_

_**Tu hijo,**_

_**Terrence.**_


	47. Chapter 47

**_Carta cuarenta y siete 47_**

_**Querido Alistair:**_

_**¿Cómo estás? Espero que andes bien. Yo estoy bien. Vivo con mi abuela y mi papa. Todo esta muy bien, pero extraño a mama.**_  
_**Es absolutamente maravilloso tener un papa solo para mí. Quiero darte las gracias por haberme "prestado" a tu papa. Fuiste muy amable. El era algo que le faltaba a mi vida. No te puedo explicar toda la alegría que hay en mi corazón. El es muy simpático y gracioso. Me encanta su acento ingles, espero algún día poder hablar como él. Le he mostrado lo que escribí en mi diario. También estoy aprendiendo el rol de Hamlet, el príncipe de Dinamarca, y cuando no entiendo alguna palabra el me la explica en términos muy simples. Me gusta aprender nuevas palabras e impresionar a mis maestras.**_

_**Mi abuela es una mujer muy bonita. Luce muy joven, no puedo creer que ella sea la mama de mi papa. Incluso si tu abuela no es tan vieja, la mía luce más joven. Ella también es actriz y trabaja junto con mi papa. Quiero trabajar con mi papa cuando sea más grande.**_

_**Le hable a mi abuela y le dije que quería que mama y papa volvieran a estar juntos. Ella me dijo que le hablara a papa de mama. Le dije que ya lo hecho. Ella me dijo que lo siguiera haciendo. Ella me dijo que le va enviar una invitación para la premier de Hamlet. Le dije que seguro tus padres quieren venir también así que me dijo que va enviar varias. ¿vas a venir con tus padres así te puedo presentar a mi papa?**_

_**Estoy seguro de que si mama y papa se ven y halan sin enojarse volverán a estar juntos. Cundo mama vino a traerme, papa casi ni le hablo y eso la entristeció, pero no quiero estar molesto con papa porque el tiene razón en estar molesto con ella por ocultarle mi existencia… pero papa estaba casado con otra mujer… no entiendo a los adultos muy bien, quizás entienda cuando sea más grande. Por el momento mi papa y yo vivimos juntos. Papa dice que empezaremos a buscar una casa en los suburbios. Me gustaría que mama estuviera aquí para escogerla con nosotros. Rezo todas las noches para que ella se nos una. Si el plan de mi abuela funciona, todo estará bien.**_

_**Te extraño mucho, aunque pasar tiempo con papa es divertido, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo. Saluda a tu hermana Janice y a Archie Junior. Si mama y papa vuelven a estar juntos tal vez tnga en algún momento una hermanita y un hermanito como vos.**_  
_**Tu primo,**_

_**Anthony-William**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Carta cuarenta y ocho 48**_

_**Querida Mama:**_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Te extraño mucho, pero vivir con papa es un sueño hecho realidad. No puedes imaginar el número de veces que soñé que estaba con él. Puedo decírtelo ahora que cuando soñaba que tenía un padre, era su cara la que veía aun si no sabía que era realmente mi padre. Pensé que imaginaba que era mi papa porque era mi actor favorito. No te lo quería decir para no hacerte infeliz.**_

_**Me gusta mucho mi nueva escuela. Tengo muchos nuevos amigos y mi maestra es muy bonita. Ella esta impresionada con mi talento para la escritura, me lo dijo cundo califico mi trabajo. Obtuve la mejor nota. Papa me ayuda con la tarea y nos divertimos mucho juntos.**_

_**Quiero disculparme por haberle escrito a papa a espaldas tuyas. No estuvo bien, pero no quería que te pusieras triste, mama, porque siempre estas triste cuando hablas de él. Me pone triste que papa este enojado con vos. Espero que su enojo se le pase pronto.**_

_**La abuela es muy bonita y amable, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Estoy aprendiendo el rol de "Hamlet: El príncipe de Dinamarca" de memoria y se lo recito a papa, quien sabe el rol de memoria porque ya actuó en esa obra hace algunos años atrás. La abuela lo recita conmigo, ella va actuar con papa. Ella dice que le recuerdo a papa cuando era chico.**_

_**Hace algunos días atrás fuimos a la boda de el tío Charlie, el mejor amigo de papa. Estuvo genial. Su esposa Sandra me dijo que te conocía y te manda saludos. También conocí a Cookie, el hermano menor de Sandra, y el dijo que te conocía y que habían viajado juntos en "The Seagull", el barco del papa de Sandra, clandestinamente (no sabía la palabra papa me explico lo que significaba) ¿fuiste a bordo de un barco sin pagar, mama? Siempre me dijiste que hay pagar cuando e debe, no engañar. También vi al capitán Niven, quien pregunto por también y me dejo usar su gorra de capitán. La tía Sandra le dijo a papa que debió traerte con nosotros. Fue muy lindo ver a toda esta gente que te conoce. Deberías haber estado ahí ma. Todos te manan saludos. La celebración estuvo genial. Papa y yo nos divertimos mucho.**_

_**Espero verte muy pronto mama. Saluda todos en el Hogar de Pony por mí.**_

_**Te quiero mama,**_

_**Tu hijo,**_

_**Anthony-William.**_


End file.
